Die zwei Seiten einer Münze
by silverbullet27
Summary: Zwei sehr unterschiedliche Wraith überdenken ihre seit Jahrtausenden bestehende Beziehung - KEIN SLASH! So einfach mache ich es mir dann dann doch nicht... Abgeschlossen.
1. Chapter 1

**Die zwei Seiten einer Münze**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 12 Jahre

Genre: Abenteuer / Drama (im weitesten Sinne)

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Wraith haben Namen, aber ganz gewiss nicht solche wie die, mit denen Sheppard um sich wirft. Als er damals den ersten Gefangenen nach seinem Namen fragte und ihn (nach der etwas unbefriedigenden Antwort) kurzerhand auf Steve taufte, dachte ich mir: „Dem Blick nach hat er einen ganz anderen, der viel zu kompliziert ist für Menschen… vielleicht einen telepathischen?" Hocherfreut stellte ich dann fest, dass Melissa Scott die gleiche Auffassung vertritt. Von daher übernehme ich die Namen aus „Homecoming – Book one of the LEGACY SERIES", welches sie zusammen mit Jo Graham verfasst hat. Nach langem hin und her habe ich auch beschlossen, sie im Englischen zu lassen und nicht zu übersetzen. Auch wenn mir dabei nicht so wohl ist, die deutschen Alternativen klingen wirklich noch blöder.

Für alle, die dieses Buch noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, Billy ist Precision, Teyla als Königin wird Steelflower genannt, nur als Beispiele. Weitere Bekannte werde ich im jeweiligen Kapitel in meinen berühmt-berüchtigten Fußnoten vorstellen.

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

Noch was vergessen? Hm… derzeit fällt mir nichts ein. Außer: viel Spaß bei der Lektüre!

**Prolog**

‚Deine Meinung?'

‚Zu ihr oder zu...'

‚Vornehmlich zu ihr.'

‚Sie besitzt Präsenz. Allerdings nur auf den ersten Blick. Danach… wirkt sie schwach, auch wenn sie es versteht, sich zu verschließen. Eine Königin – und gerade SIE – wird sich aber nicht davon täuschen lassen.'

‚Ja, das sehe ich genauso. Ein längeres Gespräch wird sie mit IHR nicht überstehen.' _Als sie noch das Kind in sich trug, war sie stärker gewesen. _Guide ballte mehrmals die Hände zu Fäusten, wie meistens, wenn er überlegte. Je unangenehmer die Aussichten, desto mehr verfiel er in diese Angewohnheit. Als er Bonewhite's Blicke bemerkte, riss er sich zusammen und legte die Hände unter der Tischplatte in den Schoß. ‚Dann sollte ich die Angelegenheit wohl so schnell wie möglich erledigen.'

Sein Stellvertreter schaute kurz auf und bemerkte das falsche Lächeln, mit dem sein Commander Zuversicht vermitteln wollte. Aber dafür kannten sie sich schon zu lang. Und zu gut. ‚Noch ist nichts geschehen. Noch könnten wir auf Gnade hoffen, wenn wir zugeben…"

‚Nein!', unterbrach Guide ihn scharf, ‚Ich lasse diesen Hive nicht zerstören! Und genau das ist es, was SIE tun wird, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Selbst wenn sie das Schiff nicht beschießen lässt, sie würde alle, die sie für nützlich erachtet, in andere Hives versetzen.' Er schaute sich in seinem Quartier um. Wer wusste schon, wer diesen Raum dann bewohnen würde? Sicherlich nicht er. Vielleicht Bonewhite. Obwohl jedem bewusst sein würde, dass zumindest auch er an der Täuschung beteiligt war. Bereits schon einmal hatten sie eine andere als ihre Königin ausgegeben, aber das waren andere Zeiten gewesen. Mit anderen Möglichkeiten. Diesmal waren sie noch verzweifelter. ‚Wir werden es tun. ICH werde es tun. Sollte ich scheitern, musst du deine Beteiligung abzustreiten. Ich werde es dir nicht nachtragen...' _Weil ich in diesem Fall wohl eh nicht mehr leben werde_.

Bonewhite entgegnete nichts, wendete nur den Blick ab. Sein Commander hatte eine Entscheidung gefällt und er würde sie respektieren. Wie immer. Seine Aufgabe in solchen Unterhaltungen war es, Bedenken zu äußern, des Teufels Advokat zu spielen, nicht, zu urteilen. Selbst wenn sie eigentlich einer Meinung waren – was nun nicht der Fall war – fiel es ihm zu, zu zweifeln, zu hinterfragen, bis sich sein Commander seiner Sache sicher war. Und das war er, warum beendete er das Gespräch jetzt nicht?

‚Zu der anderen Sache. Dein Urteil steht fest?', fragte Guide und beugte sich vor.

‚Ich sehe die Vorteile. Aber ich bezweifle, dass auf lange Sicht nicht doch mehr Probleme entstehen, als wir jetzt überschauen können.' Er hatte sich während der Erläuterungen durchaus weitere Gedanken gemacht.

‚Deshalb zögerst du?'

‚Ich zögere nicht. Ich lehne es ab.' Unwillkürlich schob Bonewhite den Unterkiefer vor.

‚Kein Für und Wieder?'

‚Nein. In diesem Fall nicht.'

‚Und wenn ich dir die Wahl ließe, würdest du ablehnen.' Guide runzelte die Stirn. ‚Das spricht nicht für dein Vertrauen in mich.'

‚Wenn du es befiehlst, werde ich mich fügen.'

‚Und wenn der Plan scheitert, wirst du der erste sein, der mir die Kehle durchschneidet.'

‚Ja.'

„Deine Ehrlichkeit wird noch einmal dein Untergang sein. Sie ist deine größte Schwäche und das weißt du." Guide erhob sich und Bonewhite tat es ihm hastig nach. „Wir werden dieses Thema später noch einmal erörtern. Für jetzt reicht es mir." Damit ließ er seinen Stellvertreter stehen und begab sich zurück zu seinen Gästen.

Nun war es Bonewhite, der die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1 - Kopf**

_Deine Ehrlichkeit wird noch einmal dein Untergang sein._

Jeder andere, den er kannte, hätte seinem Ärger jetzt Luft gemacht. Selbst Ease, der sich nur selten aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, hätte die Drohnen spüren lassen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Nicht so Bonewhite. Er würgte seinen Zorn so gut es ging hinunter und begab sich auf die Brücke. Er war bei der Besatzung wahrlich nicht als zimperlich bekannt – andernfalls hätten sie ihn auch nie als Zweiten Offizier anerkannt – aber er würde niemals persönliche Probleme an seinen Untergebenen ausleben. Und mehr als ein persönliches Problem war es nicht, das ihn jetzt so verärgerte.

Guide hatte ihre Beziehung schon immer bis an die eine oder andere Grenze strapaziert, eigentlich sollte er daran gewöhnt sein. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an ihrer derzeitigen Gesamtsituation, dass ihn persönliche Angriffe jetzt so tief trafen. Nein, auch vor dem Großen Schlaf hatte es ähnlich angespannte Zeiten gegeben und sie waren weitaus besser miteinander ausgekommen. Es lag daran, dass sein Commander sich verändert hatte in der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Genii. Zu lang war er fort gewesen. Jeder hatte das gespürt, auch ihre Königin – und dennoch hatte sie ihn später wieder auf seinen alten Posten gesetzt.

„Status?", fragte Bonewhite nach einer Weile und trat an die Hauptkonsole.

„Die Menschen verlassen gerade den Hive", antwortete Sudden, bevor er dem zweiten Offizier die Konsole überließ.

Bonewhite überflog die Anzeigen, dann trat er wieder in die Mitte der Brücke. Wäre es nach ihm allein gegangen, er hätte diese Menschen nicht gehen lassen. Nahrung war knapp und es glich beinahe Verschwendung, welche entkommen zu lassen. Aber sein Commander wünschte es so. Auch wenn die Männer es nicht verstanden. Überall um sich herum spürte er die Verwunderung, nein, mehr noch die Verärgerung, die aufkeimte. Dem ersten, der es wagen sollte, etwas zu sagen, würde er das Genick brechen. Er straffte sich und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Meist reichte diese Geste schon aus, um auf der Brücke für Ruhe zu sorgen. Und sie verfehlte auch dieses Mal nicht ihre Wirkung.

„Alten Kurs setzen.", befahl er und spürte, wie langsam Ruhe in die Männer einkehrte.

Je länger er so dastand und die großen Anzeigen betrachtete, desto tiefer versank er in seinen Erinnerungen. An Guide's Rückkehr. Niemand hatte mehr daran geglaubt, als sie unerwartet die Nachricht von Bloodrose's Hive erhielten, dass sie einen Heimkehrer für Snow, ihre eigene Königin, hätten. Es war pures Glück gewesen, dass ausgerechnet ein Team von Bloodrose Guide aufgegriffen hatte, es hätte weitaus schlimmer kommen können. Snow und Bloodrose waren immer gut miteinander ausgekommen, für Wraith-Verhältnisse.

Bonewhite verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln bei dieser Erinnerung. Lightning war komplett das Gesicht entgleist, als er seinen alten Rivalen aus dem Shuttle steigen sah. Was er selbst für ein Gesicht gemacht hatte, wollte Bonewhite besser nicht wissen. Er wusste nur noch, dass er nach dem Schock eine große Erleichterung gefühlt hatte – die Jahre unter Lightning als Commander des Hives und der Allianz waren, gelinde ausgedrückt, frustrierend gewesen.

Und doch war er, Bonewhite, es gewesen, der seine Königin davon abhielt, Guide sofort seinen alten Status zurückzugeben. ‚Erst sollte er sich erneut beweisen', hatte er ihr geraten. Und Snow hatte entgegnet: ‚Du brauchst ihn nicht zu fürchten. Es war meine Entscheidung und Guide hat es zu akzeptieren.' Dann hatte sie gelächelt und beinahe geschnurrt: ‚Außerdem wäre ich ihm sehr dankbar, wenn er sich an meiner Stelle um Lightning kümmern würde… ich mache mir nicht gern selbst die Hände schmutzig.'

Es sollte noch einige Zeit dauern, bis der damalige Erste Offizier tot zu Füßen der Königin gelegen hatte und Guide seinen ihm zustehenden Rang einforderte und auch erhielt. Bis dahin war allen die Veränderung an dem Krieger aufgefallen – ob die Königin ihn je daraufhin angesprochen hatte, konnte Bonewhite nur ahnen. Entgegen aller zunächst ausgesprochenen Versicherungen war das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und der Königin immer distanzierter geworden, von beiden Seiten aus.

Später, als sie Snow endgültig verloren hatten, hatte Guide ihm den Kopf zurechtgerückt und gemeint: ‚Was hätte ich dagegen haben sollen? Sie war kein Kind mehr – und sie war unsere Königin.'

Sicherlich war auch das ein Zeichen für Guide's Veränderung – vor seiner Zeit in der Gefangenschaft bei den Genii hätte er Bonewhite nach dessen Geständnis wahrscheinlich durch den ganzen Hive gejagt und anschließend in Stücke gerissen. Nicht, dass der Commander nun plötzlich weichherzig ihm gegenüber geworden war, aber spätestens die Zeit bei den neuen Lanteanern, die Zusammenarbeit im Kampf gegen die Maschinenwesen, hatten Guide eindeutig verändert.

Und dann kamen wieder Tage, an denen Bonewhite ihm nichts, aber auch gar nichts recht machen konnte. Er ihn öffentlich demütigte, um sich Stunden später wieder seinen Rat einzuholen, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Sudden meinte einmal, wahrscheinlich fürchte Guide den Einfluss, den er verloren und Bonewhite hingegen bei den Männern gewonnen hatte. Darum müsse er von Zeit zu Zeit beweisen, wer der Oberste Kommandierende des Hives war. Aber Bonewhite war sich bei Sudden nie wirklich sicher, ob er solche Aussagen ernst meinte oder nur versuchte, sich einzuschmeicheln.

Unwillkürlich hatte er begonnen, auf der Brücke auf und ab zu gehen. Erst, als er beinahe in einen Cleverman gerannt wäre, schreckte der Zweite Offizier aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Das hier führte zu nichts. Wenn Guide noch mit ihm sprechen wollte, würde er ihn zu sich rufen lassen. Oder ihn in seinem Quartier aufsuchen. Aber sicher nicht hier. Er übergab die Brücke an Sudden und lief die Gänge des Schiffs entlang. Zunächst hatte er gleich seine eigene Unterkunft aufsuchen wollen, doch das Laufen tat ihm gut. Es machte seinen Kopf frei. Immer weiter lief er, bis er vor dem Trainingssaal der Drohnen angekommen war.

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie die muskelbepackten, aber ohne geistige Führung zu nichts brauchbaren Kämpfer aufeinander eindroschen. Seit Jahrtausenden hatte sich an den Kampfstilen kaum etwas geändert. Die Ausrüstung war verbessert worden, die Uniformen geändert, aber die Bewegungen waren immer noch die gleichen. Ob unbewaffneter Nahkampf, mit Schwertern oder Schockstäben: es gab Dinge, die sich wohl auch nicht zu ändern brauchten.

‚Sehnsucht?', drang eine vertraute Stimme in seinen Verstand und Bonewhite drehte sich um. Ease besaß die Gabe, sowohl überheblich wie auch freundlich zugleich zu lächeln.

‚Wohl kaum.', antwortete er und wendete sich wieder den Kämpfenden zu. ‚Dafür war ich zu lang an deiner Stelle.'

‚Dann ist ein offizieller Besuch?' Ease's Lächeln nahm etwas Katzenhaftes an, während er sich neben den Zweiten Offizier stellte.

‚Nein.'

‚In diesem Fall hätte ich dir auch nur mitteilen können, dass die Drohnen sich wie erwartet gut machen, wir allerdings immer noch zu wenige haben, um unsere Verluste auszugleichen.'

„Damit erzählst du mir nichts Neues", knurrte Bonewhite und bereute, dass seine Füße ihn hierher getragen hatten. Ease gehörte wie er selbst schon seit Jahrtausenden zum Inneren Kreis dieses Hives, aber sie waren nie Freunde, geschweige denn Brüder, geworden. Sie betrachteten einander mit Respekt, arbeiteten gut zusammen, aber im Grunde gingen sie sich aus dem Weg.

Sie standen eine Weile nur schweigend da und beobachteten, dann drehte Bonewhite sich um und schlug nun endgültig den Weg zu seinem Quartier ein.

A/N: Auch hier bleibe ich bei den Bezeichnungen, die Scott und Graham verwenden: Blades sind die Kriegeroffiziere, Clevermen die Forscher, Techniker und Ingenieure. Drohnen sind Drohnen – also die hässlichen Viecher *g*


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2 - Zahl**

_Sie ist deine größte Schwäche._

Guide knurrte – vor allem sich selbst an. Er hätte nicht so hart sein sollen, immerhin war Bonewhite's Ehrlichkeit auch dessen größte Stärke. Und zu einem nicht eben geringen Anteil auch Basis ihrer fast freundschaftlichen Beziehung. Das, Respekt und ihrer beider Glaube an den Sinn der Strukturen. Es gab sonst niemanden mehr in der Allianz, dem er so weit vertrauen konnte, wie er in der Vergangenheit schon öfter hatte erleben müssen.

Nachdem die Besucher sein Schiff wieder verlassen hatten, war er in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt und noch einmal durch die Berichte gegangen, die ihm zu „Michael" und dessen Forschungen vorlagen, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er vor langer Zeit auf seinen heutigen Stellvertreter aufmerksam geworden war: eben durch dessen Stille. Blass, verschlossen und still war der junge Blade damals gewesen. Und niemand hatte ihm zugetraut, je ein eigenes Schwadron führen zu können. Wie hatten sie sich doch damals getäuscht. Selbst er hatte zunächst nicht das gesamte Potential dieses Jungen erfasst. Und manchmal fragte er sich, ob er es je könnte, bis dieser ihm tatsächlich eine Klinge durch die Kehle ziehen würde.

Solche Vorwürfe wie vorhin waren wahrlich keine gute Idee. Wie lang hatte es gedauert, bis Bonewhite überhaupt einmal etwas geäußert hatte, das über das Offensichtliche hinausging. Übertriebener Ehrgeiz war keine hervorstechende Eigenschaft seines Stellvertreters, wohl aber seine Überzeugung, den Hive um jeden Preis verteidigen zu müssen. Wenn nötig auch gegen ihn. Und dafür würde er nicht viele Worte verschwenden.

Guide seufzte und schob die Berichte beiseite. „Michael" war ein Monstrum, das die Lanteaner erschaffen hatten. Und doch waren die Forschungen, die dieser betrieben hatte – und vielleicht noch betrieb – nicht neu. Immer wieder hatte es in der Vergangenheit Einzelne gegeben, die sich damit beschäftigten, neue Nahrungsquellen aufzutun. Nur sein Ansatz war ein völlig neuer: nicht mehr die Nahrung zu verändern, sondern die Konsumenten, die Wraith.

Vielleicht sollte er Bonewhite noch diesen Abend aufsuchen und ihn zu überzeugen versuchen? Wer wusste schon, wann die Lanteaner sich melden würden… bis dahin musste er sicher sein, dass er zumindest von seinem eigenen Schiff volle Unterstützung erwarten konnte. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich grollte ihm sein Stellvertreter noch zu sehr. Andererseits war es auch nicht klug, ihn zu lang seinen eigenen Gedanken zu überlassen. Gerade nach den heutigen Vorwürfen könnte es auch gut sein, dass Bonewhite sich wieder völlig in sich zurückzog und ihn ohne Rat zurückließ. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Warum konnte dieser Wraith nicht einfach seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen, wie es jeder andere getan hätte?

Nein, wahrscheinlich war Bonewhite völlig ungerührt auf der Brücke erschienen, hatte Anweisungen gegeben und sich in Arbeit vergraben. Wie es eben seine Art war. Und unter der Oberfläche würde es zunächst kochen, sich später abkühlen und irgendwann die Rechnung kommen. Gut überlegt und nachhaltig. Wie immer.

Wütend schlug Guide mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass dieser heftig erzitterte.

„Du tätest gut daran, dein Glück bei den Clevermen zu versuchen!", hatte Firehead, der First-Watch Captain, damals Bonewhite angefahren, gerade, als Guide in den Trainingsbereich der Drohnen gekommen war.

„Ich brauche ein Schwadron.", hatte Guide knurrend gefordert. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sich in Streitigkeiten dieser Abteilung einzumischen, warum auch? Das ging ihn als damals schon hochrangigen Wissenschaftler nichts an. Andererseits war er auch nicht begeistert darüber, dass einige Blades die Clevermen als Abladestelle für ihre weniger für Kämpfe geeigneten Offiziersanwärter erachteten. Misstrauisch hatte er den Zurechtgewiesenen gemustert, während Firehead eine Schwadron zusammenstellte. Fünf Drohnen, ein Offizier, ein junger Anwärter.

Guide hatte die Auswahl kurz begutachtet, dann genickt und war vorangegangen. Doch die undurchdringliche Miene des jungen Blades, den man ihm nicht mitgegeben hatte, ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er hielt inne und kehrte zu Firehead zurück. „Was ist mit dem da?", hatte er gefragt und auf Bonewhite gedeutet.

„Der macht nur Ärger. Hat mich erst neulich zwei Drohnen gekostet", hatte Firehead entgegnet und die Zähne gefletscht, was den Anwärter allerdings nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken schien.

„Wie das?"

„Schickte sie auf eigene Faust los, damit sie in eine Lanteaner-Patrouille laufen konnten."

„Ärgerlich."

„Allerdings. Wenigstens gab es bei dem Einsatz nicht noch mehr Verluste."

Guide hatte daraufhin nur gebrummt und den Anwärter umkreist, der bisher regungslos dagestanden hatte, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Vielleicht sollte er auf meine Mission mitkommen. Lanteaner sind nicht zu befürchten, aber der Commander besteht auf eine Eskorte."

„Seid Ihr sicher? Ich könnte schwören, dieser da findet unter jedem Stein noch welche…" Firehead war von dem Vorschlag ganz und gar nicht angetan gewesen.

„Nun, Steine wird es genug geben. Aber ich will ihn. Behalte den anderen Anwärter." Guide war sich bewusst gewesen, dass er damit gleich mehreren vor den Kopf stieß, aber die Geschichte faszinierte ihn. Er hatte sich erinnert, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mehrere Variationen zu diesem Vorfall gehört zu haben – warum nicht einen ursprünglich Beteiligten dazu befragen?

Ja, Neugierde war schon immer eine treibende Kraft in seinem Leben gewesen. Guide stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zur Brücke. Wieder Erwarten war von Bonewhite nichts zu sehen.

„Status?", fragte er.

„Alten Kurs wieder aufgenommen. In 30 Stunden erreichen wir den Treffpunkt", antwortete Sudden und runzelte die Stirn. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass der Commander sich selbst den Statusbericht geben ließ. Meist war dieser von Bonewhite bestens informiert, _bevor_ er auf der Brücke auftauchte.

Guide war diese Geste nicht entgangen, doch er würde unter keinen Umständen darauf eingehen. Oder gar nach dem Verbleib seines Stellvertreters fragen. Besonders nicht Sudden, der ihm schon oft ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war. So sehr Guide ambitionierte Offiziere bevorzugte, lehnte er Speichellecker ab. Und Sudden war beides.

Sollten die Männer eben glauben, er wollte sich nur die Füße vertreten oder unangekündigte Kontrollen durchführen, von der Meinungsverschiedenheit der beiden Führungsoffiziere würden sie nichts erfahren.

Sie waren schon einige Stunden auf dem Planeten gewesen, den Guide nach Hinterlassenschaften der Lanteaner absuchen sollte, bevor er die Gelegenheit bekam, den jungen Blade ungestört nach dem Vorfall zu befragen. Bis dahin hatte dieser sich kaum gerührt, nur hin und wieder durch den offenen Mund geatmet, um eine eventuelle Witterung besser aufnehmen zu können.

„Warum hattest du die Drohnen ohne Wissen deines Ausbilders losgeschickt?", hatte Guide gefragt und weiter missmutig in den verkohlten Resten des ehemaligen Außenpostens der Lanteaner gestochert.

Bonewhite hatte ihn zunächst nur ausdruckslos angeschaut. Als keine Antwort kam, war Guide ärgerlich geworden: „Ich bin es gewöhnt, dass auf meine Fragen geantwortet wird!"

„Ich empfand es als notwendig."

„Notwendig?" Guide hatte sich vor dem jungen Blade aufgebaut und in dessen Gesicht nach irgendeinem Hinweis auf dessen Gefühle gesucht.

„Ja." Bonewhite senkte – wie es angemessen war – den Blick, doch von Emotionen war nichts zu erkennen gewesen.

_Kein Wunder, dass Firehead diesen hier hasst. Er spielt wirklich mit der Geduld anderer…_ ‚Und wieso hast du es als notwendig empfunden, wenn ich fragen darf?', fragte er persönlicher nach.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ein Muskel in den sonst unbewegten Gesicht des Anwärters gezuckt, bevor er antwortete: ‚Eine der Flanken war ungedeckt.'

Guide hatte etwas erstaunt den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. ‚Und das war deinem Ausbilder nicht aufgefallen?'

Keine Antwort, keine Regung.

‚Da musste erst einem naseweiser Anwärter in den Sinn kommen, zwei Drohnen auszuschicken, die dann auch prompt auf den Feind trafen… Das ist geradezu bedenklich…' Guide war beeindruckt gewesen. Sowohl von Bonewhite wie auch der Tatsache, dass da jemand extrem nachlässig gewesen war. So nachlässig, dass es wahrscheinlich nur diesem Grünschnabel zu verdanken war, dass einzig zwei Drohnen zu den Opfern gezählt werden mussten.

Nie würde Guide den ersten Blick von Bonewhite vergessen, in dem er ein Gefühl erkennen konnte. Es war weder Furcht, Überheblichkeit noch Misstrauen gewesen, sondern Neugierde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3 - Zenana**

Es gab nicht viele, die sich in diesem Bereich des Schiffes aufhalten durften. In fast unmittelbarer Nähe des Thronsaals, damit sie immer um ihre Königin sein konnten. Ein Schwarm innerhalb des Schwarms, von ihr ausgesucht, eingeladen und an sie gebunden. Unter Snow hatte es zahlreich belegte Quartiere hier gegeben. Dann forderten Krieg und Hinterlist ihr größtes Opfer und Guide, als einer der wenigen, die sich als Gefährte der Königin hatten bezeichnen dürfen, hatte ihnen den Weg gewiesen. Es waren die Lords der Zenana gewesen, die den Hive bewahrten – und den Rest des Schwarms betrogen. Riskante Manöver und Unglücke, aber auch bewusste Selbstopfer hatten dann den Inneren Kreis stark ausgedünnt.

Nun waren nur noch drei von ihnen über: Guide, der letzte Gefährte, Bonewhite und Ease, die letzten der Pallax. Und wieder betrogen sie den Schwarm, damit ihre Schwäche nicht bekannt würde. Ein Hive ohne Königin galt als Freiwild – jede andere Königin hätte Anspruch auf ihn erheben, ihre eigenen Gefolgsmänner einsetzen und sämtliche Strukturen, die noch übrig waren, gänzlich zerrütten können.

Das galt es zu verhindern.

Der leichte Wachschlaf, in den er schließlich gefallen war, wurde jäh unterbrochen, als er Schritte auf dem Gang vernahm. Die Schritte wurden lauter, endeten direkt vor der Tür zu seinem Quartier und Bonewhite setzte sich auf. Dann entfernten sie sich wieder, bewegten sich in Richtung des verwaisten Thronsaals. Ease hätte es nie gewagt, diesen Weg einzuschlagen. Nach kurzem Zögern erhob sich Bonewhite von seinem Lager, zog den Mantel über und folgte der stummen Einladung.

Guide stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor dem Thron. Er wusste, wer ihm gefolgt und einige Schritte hinter ihm stehen geblieben war. „Ich vermisse sie. Beide.", sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus.

Bonewhite sagte nichts. Er hielt seinen Geist verschlossen und beobachtete aus respektvollem Abstand. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Dass ihm der Anblick des leeren Throns jedes Mal wieder das Herz zerriss. Genau wie es Ease fühlte. Und weshalb letzterer diesen Ort mied. Weswegen sie ihn eigentlich alle mieden.

„Man sollte meinen, nach all den Jahren würde der Kummer verblassen." Guide wendete sich zu seinem Stellvertreter um und das traurige Lächeln eines alten Mannes huschte über sein Gesicht. Wie so oft stand dieser mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen da, einer Statue gleich. Guide schüttelte den Kopf, trat zu dem Jüngeren und flüsterte: „Aber dem ist nicht so."

Ein kurzes Flackern im Blick war die einzige Regung, die Bonewhite sich erlaubte. Er hatte gewusst, noch bevor er den Thronsaal erreichte, dass er Guide in die Falle getappt war. Hier, an diesem Ort, gab es keinen Platz für Zorn. Nur Trauer. Und Angst. Angst vor der ungewissen Zukunft. Nur hier wäre es möglich, ihn endgültig zu überzeugen.

‚Ich hoffe, der Dolch in deinem Ärmel ist scharf genug, mir einen schnellen Tod zu bescheren', drang Guide trotz allem Widerstand in seinen Verstand ein, ‚denn ich denke, dass du mir dieses Privileg zugestehen wirst.'

Bonewhite schloss die Augen, kämpfte gegen die aufkeimende Wut an, atmete tief durch und fauchte: „Es ist genug!" Grimmig riss er die Augen wieder auf und starrte seinen Commander ärgerlich an. ‚Was willst du? Ich respektiere deine Entscheidung! Ich folge deinen Befehlen, was also willst du?'

‚Dass du verstehst! Verstehst, warum ich nicht anders handeln kann – und es akzeptierst. Oder aber, dass du dem Ganzen ein Ende bereitest, bevor du mich hintergehen _musst_! Weil es dir deine Ehre befiehlt.'

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Bonewhite tatsächlich versucht, diesem durchtriebenen alten Wraith die Kehle aufzuschlitzen, doch er atmete nur erneut tief durch und riss sich zusammen. ‚Ich verstehe es.'

‚Aber kannst du es auch akzeptieren?' Guide's Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er versuchte, noch tiefer in den Geist des anderen einzudringen, dessen letzten Schutzwall zu durchdringen. Ein Gefühl von Schwäche, von Unsicherheit zu finden.

Doch diesen Gefallen wollte Bonewhite ihm nicht tun. ‚Wenn es dein Befehl ist, lautet die Antwort Ja.' Er senkte den Blick und gab sich wieder ungerührt.

Seufzend schüttelte Guide den Kopf. „Verzeih mir. Ich verstehe deine Abneigung. Ich teile sie, aber wir haben nicht mehr viele Optionen."

Bonewhite schwieg, doch etwas seiner eigenen Hoffnungslosigkeit drang aus seinem Innersten hervor. Guide hatte gesiegt – wie immer, wenn sie geteilter Meinung waren. Die Lanteaner hatten sich bereits einmal als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Wenn sie nun wieder einer Zusammenarbeit zustimmten, könnte der Hive gerettet werden. Sollte dieser irrsinnige Plan gelingen.

„Welch Ironie… hier stehen wir und trauern, streiten und sorgen uns, genau an dem Ort, an dem wir beide einmal die schönsten Zeiten unseres Lebens verbrachten…"

„Ja. Weise gewählt", gab Bonewhite zu und fühlte, wie auch der letzte Widerstand in ihm zerbrach. „Ich vermisse sie auch."

„Wirst du es ertragen können, dass bald eine andere ihren Platz einnehmen wird, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit?", fragte Guide nach und fügte hinzu: „Und dass sie eigentlich ein Mensch ist?"

„Verlange nicht von mir, dass ich dann dabei sein werde."

„Nein, das hätte ich nie. Aber wirst du trotzdem noch treu zu mir stehen, wenn das alles vorüber ist, mein Freund?"

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, um dein Ziel zu erreichen – und es wird dem Hive dienen." _Mein_ _Freund_.

„Dann akzeptierst du es jetzt und wirst mich unterstützen?"

Bonewhite ließ die Schultern sinken. „Das muss ich wohl."

„Gut." Guide entspannte sich etwas und betrachtete voller Schmerz den leeren Thron.

„Trotzdem ist sie schwach. Viel schwächer, als du behauptet hattest."

„Es gibt einige Unsicherheiten, ja."

_Einige Unsicherheiten…_ Bonewhite schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde ihm niemals gelingen, seinen Commander in dieser Sache noch umzustimmen. Schlimmstenfalls würde er ihm seinerseits ein vorzeitiges Ende bereiten und den Plan trotzdem durchsetzen. Und was dann aus dem Hive werden würde, wollte er sich gar nicht erst ausmalen. ‚Was ist mit Ease? Traust du ihm?'

‚Nicht so sehr, wie ich dir traue. Jetzt.' Guide atmete tief durch und fügte hinzu: ‚Sollte etwas schief gehen, verlasse ich mich auf dein Urteil, was die anderen Menschen angeht. Lass dir nichts von Sudden oder Ease einreden!'

Bonewhite verzog kurz die Mundwinkel. ‚Du solltest mich besser kennen.'

‚Hunger und Sudden's ungefragte Meinung können durchaus ihre Wirkung haben…' Guide lachte und schlug dem Zweiten Offizier freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Nun musste auch Bonewhite grinsen.

A/N: Eine Zenana ist ein hinduistischer bzw. indisch-muslimischer Bereich eines Hauses, der Fremden vorenthalten ist – eine Art Harem. Die Idee stammt nicht von mir, sondern aus dem Buch „Homecoming", das ich bereits erwähnt habe. Es ist vernünftig anzunehmen, dass eine Hive-Königin eine gewisse Auswahl an „Samenspendern" und Gefährten trifft, die sie nahe um sich haben will.

Der Begriff Pallax existiert offiziell nicht, aber (Recherchefreak lässt grüßen) im Lateinischen gibt es das Wort „pallaca" für Konkubine. Ich nehme mal ganz stark an, dass Graham und Scott so eine männliche Wortform schaffen wollten, die ich hiermit übernehme. Konkubiner klingt saublöde. Geliebter setzt eine emotionale Verbindung voraus, die von der Königin ausgeht, Liebhaber eine von männlicher Seite. Angesichts des so oft betonten insektoiden Ursprungs der Wraith tippe ich aber eher auf eine von Pheromonen gesteuerte Nutzgemeinschaft, in der die Königin unangefochten dominiert – bye, bye Romantik… - nein, ganz so schnell geben wir doch nicht auf, oder? *fg* Das wäre das Aus für so viele, unendlich traurige FFs, die sich im Net tummeln. Und besonders für die, die von unsterblicher (und erwiderter) Liebe ausgehen!

Okay, ich bin eine Zynikerin. Bitte nicht beißen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 4 - Zahl**

Es war so weit. Die Lanteaner waren bereit, sich auf den Plan einzulassen und er, Guide, sollte – musste! – an den Vorbereitungen teilnehmen. Da der Hive sich zuerst noch mit einem anderen Schiff treffen sollte, war er auf den Sternenring angewiesen, um rechtzeitig zu der geplanten Operation einzutreffen. Und wie konnte es anders sein: kaum war er aus dem Ereignishorizont herausgetreten, umringten ihn die Krieger der Menschen mit einsatzbereiten Waffen. Innerlich schmunzelnd folgte er seiner „Leibwache" durch die Stadt, die ihm langsam aber sicher recht vertraut erschien. Was für ein Aufstand, nur für ihn allein. Und dann erst der Wilde, der ihn auf einem der Gänge angehalten hatte… Ungezügelt wie eine Drohne und der Mischlingsfrau doch so treu ergeben wie ein Pallax seiner Königin. Eine erfrischende Kombination. Diese neuen Lanteaner zu studieren war ihm immer wieder eine Freude.

Gutgelaunt machte er sich zusammen mit der kleinen Heilerin ans Werk. Auch eine interessante Person. Obwohl er ihre Angst riechen konnte, versank sie völlig in ihrer Arbeit und jegliche Unsicherheit war hinweg geblasen. In ihr brannte ein Feuer, das sowohl von Neugierde wie auch… wie nannten es die Menschen? …Moral geschürt wurde.

Zunächst hatte Guide geglaubt, Moral wäre eine Schwäche, ein naives Nichtakzeptieren der Wirklichkeit, aber mittlerweile wusste er es besser. Es war ihr Ideal, dem sie nacheiferten, auch wenn sie nur selten erfolgreich dabei waren. Diese neuen Lanteaner formten sich ihre Wirklichkeit, bis sie sich ihren Vorstellungen von Moral anpassten – jeder Einzelne von ihnen. Darin unterschieden sie sich eindeutig von denen, die sie Antiker nannten, auch wenn ihnen das nicht bewusst war.

„Ich habe hier ein Problem…", ließ sich die, die sie Dr. Keller nannten, vernehmen und trat zu ihm hinter die Glasscheibe, woraufhin die Wachen nervös ihre Waffen erhoben.

Als ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als gerade jetzt und hier eine Geisel zu nehmen – oder womöglich noch seinen Hunger zu stillen. „Ich sehe es", brummte er und tippte die Daten in das Terminal. Menschen und Wraith waren sehr unterschiedlich. Auch wenn die Mischlingsfrau teilweise Gene besaß, die sie für diese Operation nur zu aktivieren brauchten, gab es noch genug, das einzig durch plastische Chirurgie erschaffen werden konnte, um die Illusion zu schaffen, es mit einer echten Königin zu tun zu haben.

Geduldig erklärte er der Heilerin, was sie zu tun hatte, berührte sie sogar einmal kurz – aus reiner Neugierde – und war gleichzeitig erstaunt und enttäuscht. Erstaunt darüber, dass die Heilerin ihre Angst völlig vergessen zu haben schien und nur noch an die ihr gestellte Aufgabe dachte. Enttäuscht, weil die Menschen so taub und blind waren. Ein Wraith hätte nur einem Bruder erlaubt, sich so derart nähern zu dürfen, um die chemischen Informationen aus dessen Hautsekret aufzunehmen. Die Menschen hingegen waren weder in der Lage, im Geiste miteinander zu kommunizieren, noch chemische Botschaften bewusst zu versenden. Wahrscheinlich redeten sie deshalb so viel. Gaben sich Namen, die nach nichts schmeckten. Sprachen über Gefühle, ohne den wahren Sinn in ihre Worte kleiden zu können. Vielleicht waren sie deshalb so daran interessiert, eine verbindliche Moral, ein Ideal, für alle ihrer Spezies zu definieren.

Guide zweifelte daran, dass es ihnen innerhalb der nächsten Zwei- oder Dreitausend Jahre gelingen würde. Allerdings würde er diese Entwicklungen nur zu gern selbst verfolgen.

Seufzend beobachtete er den Fortschritt der Operation und überließ sich seinen Gedanken. Viele junge Clevermen waren zu Beginn ihrer Laufbahn noch ängstlich, hielten sich sehr zurück und nur in wenigen brannte ein ähnliches Feuer, wie es in der Heilerin zu spüren war. Aus eben jenen wurden später meist die begabtesten Forscher, Ingenieure, Wissenschaftler, aber es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sie ihre Überzeugungen auch gegen ihre Vorgesetzten zu verteidigen wussten. Fever war einer von ihnen gewesen. Doch Guide wäre niemals auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, hätte er damals nicht versucht, mehr über Bonewhite zu erfahren.

Fever hatte Zeit und Raum um sich herum völlig vergessen können und seine Ansichten beizeiten mit unangebrachter Heftigkeit vertreten, selbst für einen Wraith. Einerseits verwunderlich, anderseits aber auch nachvollziehbar, dass es zu einer Bruderschaft zwischen diesem Hitzkopf und dem kühlen Taktiker Bonewhite gekommen war. Beide stammten ursprünglich aus Wind's Hive. Es war üblich, dass zum Zwecke der „Blutauffrischung" und zur Wahrung des Gleichgewichts die Hives untereinander ihre Jungen austauschten. Noch bevor zu erkennen war, welche Begabungen in ihnen steckte.

Beide hatten zunächst als Technikhelfer ihre Ausbildung bei den Clevermen begonnen. Während Fever innerhalb nur weniger Jahre bereits zum Techniker avanciert gewesen war, hatte Bonewhite sich den Blades zugewendet. Nicht unüblich, allerdings waren auch dort dessen Talente zunächst nicht erkannt worden. Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Bonewhite sich immer schon nur selten zu Wort meldete, auch wenn er Fehler in den Planungen und Aktionen seiner Ausbilder erkannt hatte. Die Geschichte mit den eigenmächtig von ihm ausgesandten Drohnen hätte ihm um ein Haar das Genick gebrochen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Guide hatte schnell den Ausbilder ausfindig machen können, dessen Mission nur dank des Eingreifens des jungen Anwärters nicht in einer totalen Katastrophe geendet hatte. Hornet war ebenfalls kein Freund der vielen Worte, aber weitaus gesprächiger, als sich sein Zögling präsentiert hatte: ‚Bonewhite ist nicht dumm. Aber dumm genug, sein Wissen nicht auszunutzen.'

‚Also hast du bewusst diese Flanke offen gelassen und abgewartet was geschehen würde?', hatte Guide nachgefragt und die Stirn gerunzelt.

Hornet hatte zunächst geschwiegen. ‚Ich warte seitdem darauf, dass er das entweder gegen mich verwendet oder aber mich darauf anspricht. Aber er schweigt und lässt Firehead toben.'

_Fragt sich, ob das Dummheit oder Loyalität ist_. ‚Es wäre vielleicht angebracht, dass DU die Angelegenheit klärst. Erzähle Firehead, es wäre ein Test gewesen, den der Junge bestanden hätte.'

Bei seiner nächsten Mission hatte Guide darauf bestanden, dass Hornet und Bonewhite ihn mit einer Schwadron Drohnen begleiteten. Noch war der Krieg nicht erklärt worden, aber die Impertinenz, mit der die alten Lanteaner immer wieder in den Randgebieten des Herrschaftsbereichs der Wraith auftauchten, Fragen stellten und ganze Herden zum Auswandern anregten, hatte nicht mehr nur noch etwas Lästiges an sich.

Ein abgeschossenes Aufklärungsschiff hatte Gelegenheit geboten, mehr über den Feind zu erfahren. Während Guide die Daten herunter lud, hatte er genügend Gelegenheit, die beiden Blades zu beobachten. Hornet war ein Ausbilder mit gutem Ruf gewesen. Besonnen, geduldig und von sicherem Auftreten. Auch er stand häufig mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen da, eine Geste, die sein Schüler offensichtlich übernommen hatte, ohne bisher jedoch die zugehörige Aura von innerer Stabilität und Unerbitterlichkeit ausstrahlen zu können. Er war damals eben noch nur ein Anwärter, kein gestandener Schwadronskommandant mit vielen Jahren Erfahrung.

Guide riss sich von seinen Gedanken los und wies die Heilerin auf ein Problem hin, dass er mit der Gestaltung der Hautfarbe der Mischlingsfrau bekam. „Sie ist zu dunkel. Vielleicht, wenn wir uns auf das Gesicht und die Nährhand beschränken…", überlegte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich dachte immer, dass Ihre Königinnen sich recht freizügig kleiden würden, würde es nicht auffallen, wenn Teyla dann mit hochgeschlossenem Kragen herumrennen würde?", fragte Dr. Keller nach und ließ für einen Moment das Skalpell sinken.

„Eine Königin kann tun, was sie will. Niemand wird sie nach so etwas Banalem fragen." Snow, SEINE Snow, hatte es geliebt, sich von Kopf bis Fuß in schimmerndes Schwarz zu hüllen. _Und damit versprach sie weit mehr als die anderen, die ihre Reize so offensichtlich machen_. „Ich werde Anweisung geben, ihr entsprechende Kleidung herzustellen, sobald mein Schiff in Kommunikationsreichweite kommt."

„Mr. Woolsey hat aber schon…"

„Nein!", unterbrach Guide sie fauchend, riss sich aber zusammen und fügte versöhnlicher hinzu: „Wraith besitzen ein anderes optisches Spektrum als die Menschen. Und Sie werden gar nicht wissen wollen, wie derart zusammengewürfelt wir Ihre Kleidung empfinden, Dr. Keller." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Es wäre fatal, wenn das von _Mr. Woolsey_ genehmigte Kleidungsstück bei meinem Volk den Eindruck eines Lumpen erwecken würde, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das wäre es wohl…", sagte Dr. Keller nachdenklich und wendete sich wieder ihrer Patientin zu.

„Wir sollten ihr Haar schwarz gestalten.", brummte Guide. Wenn die Mischlingsfrau sich schon wie Snow kleiden musste, könnte er es nicht auch noch ertragen, sie vielleicht mit rotem Haar zu sehen. Das würde zu viele alte Wunden aufreißen, nicht nur bei ihm.

Und wieder musste er an Fever denken. Nach Monaten, in denen er trotz intensiver Beobachtung so gut wie nichts über Bonewhite in Erfahrung hatte bringen können (was ihn nur noch neugieriger gemacht hatte), war das Fachgebiet des jungen Technikers ihm nur zu recht gekommen. „Transkribieren und entkodieren. Zur Analyse zurück an mich", hatte Guide gefordert und Fever ein Datenpad in die Hand gedrückt.

Auch wenn er selbst dazu sehr wohl in der Lage gewesen wäre, so hatte er die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm hier bot, nicht verstreichen lassen wollen. Einige Stunden später hatte der Techniker wieder vor ihm gestanden und ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde angestarrt, bis er, der Etikette gehorchend, den Blick senken musste.

„Was ist es nur, das ihr Jungen ständig durch Anstarren über mich herausfinden wollt!", hatte Guide geknurrt und die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt.

Fever hatte etwas gezögert, dann aber geantwortet: „Man fragt sich, weshalb ein so begabter Pilot, wie Ihr es seid, seine Karriere aufgab und noch einmal bei den Clevermen anfing… als einfacher Technikhelfer…"

„Ach, das fragt man sich also? Wer ist _man_?", war die nächste Frage, die Guide gestellt hatte.

Der Techniker hatte geschluckt, dann meinte er kleinlaut: „Nur wenige, Sir. Wir sind nur neugierig…"

Eine ehrliche Antwort, die er schon damals zu schätzen gewusst hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5 - Kopf**

Die Lanteaner waren wieder an Bord und Bonewhite stand grübelnd am Kontrollpult der Brücke. Guide hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass er nun einige Zeit damit beschäftigt wäre, die Mischlingsfrau in ihre Rolle einzuweisen. Je weiter die Zeit voranschritt, desto stärker spürte er eine neue Präsenz unter ihnen, die auch den anderen Wraith nicht entgangen war. Besonders Sudden hob mehrmals dazu an, Bonewhite nach dem Grund dafür zu fragen, doch der Zweite Offizier hatte ihn jedes Mal mit scharfen Blicken zum Schweigen gebracht. Er verweigerte jeden mentalen Kontakt, was schließlich dazu führte, dass Ease auf der Brücke auftauchte und direkt Zugang forderte: ‚Ist _SIE_ das etwa?'

‚Anzunehmen.' Bonewhite fiel auf, dass der Kommandant der Wachen zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sein stoisches Lächeln abgelegt hatte.

‚War sie das letzte Mal, als die Lanteaner hier waren, auch dabei?'

‚Ja.'

‚Damals habe ich sie aber nicht gespürt, was…'

‚Die Umwandlung muss ihre Präsenz verstärkt haben', entgegnete Bonewhite und knurrte missmutig. Er wollte jetzt nicht reden. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was für einen womöglich tödlichen Fehler sie gerade im Begriff waren, zu begehen.

Ease verstand den Wink, runzelte jedoch nachdenklich die Stirn. Dann verscheuchte er Sudden und nahm dessen Platz an der Navigationskonsole ein. Es war das Vorrecht der Lords der Zenana, jeden rangniedrigeren Offizier von seinem Posten ablösen zu können. Und da Ease nicht in sein Quartier gehen wollte, welches im Verbotenen Bereich lag, wo Guide und die Mischlingsfrau gerade die Scharade einübten, die zum größten Bluff in der Geschichte der Wraith werden könnte, beschloss er, auf der Brücke zu bleiben.

Konsterniert schaute Sudden zu Bonewhite, der ihn mit einem Kopfnicken der Kontrollzentrale des Hives verwies. ‚Geh einfach. Du wirst noch genug zu tun bekommen', meinte er und hoffte, dass Sudden sich damit zufrieden gab. _Wahrscheinlich ist es eh besser, wenn in der nächsten Zeit außer Ease und mir nur Drohnen hier sind._ Sie hatten der Mannschaft lang genug vorgemacht, dass sie seit Snow's Tod unter dem Schutz einer jungen, aber doch sehr mächtigen Königin standen. Auf ein direktes Zusammentreffen der anderen Offiziere mit der Mischlingsfrau legte Bonewhite aber keinen gesteigerten Wert.

Snow. Jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte, versetzte es ihm einen Stich in der Magengegend. Nein, an ihren Tod wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Er atmete tief durch und sah sich selbst, wie er vor langer Zeit allein mit ihr im Thronsaal gewesen war, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass Guide vermisst wurde.

‚Ich denke doch, dass mein Vater selbst auf sich aufpassen kann!', hatte sie ihn angefahren, als er seine Sorgen geäußert hatte.

Ja, das war genau das, was Guide ihnen allen immer hatte weismachen wollen: dass er immer einen Weg finden würde. Aber diesmal sollte Bonewhite Recht behalten mit seinen Bedenken. Guide war nicht wieder aufgetaucht, nachdem er einer Strahlung auf den Grund hatte gehen wollen, der von einem unterentwickelten Planeten ausgegangen war. Heute wussten sie es besser – wie die Genii sie seit langem genarrt hatten.

Einige Wochen später hatte Snow ihn zu sich rufen lassen, was zuvor nur selten geschehen war. „Ich habe Lightning auf Guide's Posten gesetzt. Nun bist du Zweiter Offizier", hatte sie ihm verkündet. Er hatte genickt und eine Zeit gewartet, doch als sie nichts mehr sagte, wollte er schon gehen.

„Kein Wort des Dankes?", war ihre Frage gewesen, die ihn zurückhalten sollte. „Ich hatte etwas mehr erwartet, Bonewhite…"

„Ich danke Euch für Euer Vertrauen, meine Königin."

„Guide vertraute dir. Es wäre ein Fehler, seinen letzten Rat nicht zu befolgen." Lautlos war sie direkt vor ihm erschienen und hatte seinen Blick gesucht. ‚Er suchte auch immer deinen Rat, das weiß ich. Lightning freut sich viel zu sehr über sein Verschwinden, _ihm_ traue ich nicht.'

Erstaunt hatte er aufgeschaut und ihre eigene Sorge um Guide in ihren Augen gesehen. Er hatte versucht, den Blick wieder zu senken, doch sie hatte es nicht zugelassen. ‚Sag mir, was können wir tun? Lebt er noch?'

‚Ich weiß es nicht. Guide ist schon immer sehr erfindungsreich gewesen', hatte er geantwortet und gefühlt, wie sie in seinem Geist nach Antworten suchte. ‚Ich hoffe, dass er noch am Leben ist.'

Dann hatte sie ihm sanft über die Wange gestreichelt und das Band geknüpft, das ihn auch nach ihrem Tod noch an sie binden sollte. Mehr noch. Trotz seines schlechten Gewissens hatte Snow, die jüngere Snow, ihn noch weiter an sich gebunden. Vielleicht aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Sorge, hatte sie immer öfter seinen Rat, seine Nähe gesucht. Bis er ihr völlig verfallen war.

‚Sie wird es schaffen!', erklang plötzlich Guide's Stimme in seinem Geist und riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. ‚Keine Sekunde zu früh', entgegnete er, da gerade eine Nachricht vom Hive der Primary eintraf. ‚Wir bekommen gerade die Rendezvous – Koordinaten. Bestätigen und Kurs setzen?'

‚Ja. Ich unterrichte unsere Gäste. Wie viel Zeit werden wir benötigen?', fragte Guide nach und Bonewhite spürte, dass sein Commander nun wesentlich entspannter und zuversichtlicher als noch vor ein paar Stunden war.

_Wenigstens einer von uns_… Ease, der immer noch an der Navigationskonsole stand, reagierte für seine Verhältnisse ungewohnt nervös, als er den neuen Kurs berechnen und setzen sollte.

Als Guide etwas später auf der Brücke auftauchte, hätten Bonewhite's Blicke ihn töten können. Der Zweite Offizier war mehr als nur etwas gereizt, sagte jedoch nichts.

‚Hast du es gespürt?', fragte der Commander ihn beinahe gut gelaunt und erntete nur ein Fauchen und gefletschte Zähne als Antwort. Laut sagte er: „Königin Steelflower wird bis zu unserer Ankunft am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ein wenig ruhen. Etwas, das uns allen vielleicht gut tun würde!"

Wortlos verließ Ease seinen Posten und stürmte von der Brücke. Guide schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schaute ihm hinterher. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, zischte Bonewhite sarkastisch: „Jeder von uns hat eine andere Vorstellung davon, wie er die letzten Stunden bis zu seinem sicheren Tod verbringen möchte."

„Aha. Und du gedenkst, deine hier zu verbringen, nehme ich an?", fragte Guide ärgerlich. „Damit du, wenn es darauf ankommt, dich nicht mehr konzentrieren kannst?"

Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor und meinte: ‚Wenigstens hast du sie nicht auch noch Snow getauft!'

Guide's Pupillen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und seine Entgegnung wäre wohl weitaus schärfer ausgefallen, hätten in diesem Augenblick nicht Sudden und Bead als Ablösung die Brücke betreten. ‚Hättest du dich nicht so verschlossen, wäre dir aufgefallen, dass das der Name ist, den die Mannschaft aus ihrer Präsenz erspürte. Und jetzt komm mit, wir haben noch zu tun!'

Bonewhite riss sich zusammen, übergab Sudden die Kontrolle und folgte seinem Commander in dessen Quartier. Sorgsam achtete er darauf, nicht zu viel von der Anwesenheit der Mischlingsfrau in sich aufzunehmen, gleichzeitig aber für Guide aufgeschlossen zu bleiben, damit dieser nicht noch wütender auf ihn wurde.

„Setzen", brummte Guide und wies auf einen Stuhl. Bonewhite folgte der Anweisung widerspruchslos.

„Du erinnerst dich an deine brillante Idee mit dem Subraumpeilsender?", fragte Guide und entblößte seinen Oberkörper. „Schneid ihn heraus, ändere die Frequenz und setze ihn wieder ein. Ich habe nicht vor, ohne zusätzliche Versicherung in dieses Abenteuer zu starten."

_Nein. Natürlich nicht_, dachte Bonewhite und zückte seinen Dolch.

A/N: Im Original heißt die „Übermutter" schlicht „Primary", was eher Haupt- oder Primär-(Königin) bedeutet. Der Begriff „Übermutter" wird nur einmal von Rodney benutzt (zu niedlich: „an uber-mutter?" – muss man mal gehört haben *g*), was eine (kurze) Anspielung auf den nationalsozialistischen Schwachfug mit dem „Übermenschen" sein sollte – keine Frage, Übersetzungen bergen etliche Stolperfallen. Ich hab's im Englischen gelassen.

(Hive mit Bienenstock zu übersetzen ist zwar an sich von der Wortbedeutung her richtig, aber inhaltlich eben nicht treffend – das nur für alle, die sich darüber vielleicht schon gewundert haben sollten, da ich ja sonst nicht so der Fan von Anglizismen bin.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 6 – Würfel**

Er hätte schwören können, dass Bonewhite unnötig tief in seiner Schulter herum geschnitten hatte. Wie dem auch sei, die Wunde war verheilt und sie würden ein paar Stunden Zeit haben, bis sie sich mit dem Hive der Primary trafen. Guide legte ein paar Würfel auf den Tisch – eine der liebsten Beschäftigungen der Wraith in ihrer knapp bemessenen Freizeit. Glücks- und Geschicklichkeitsspiele waren die wenigen Dinge, die einen Wraith wirklich überraschen konnten.

Taktikspiele waren für eine mental verbundene Spezies wenig befriedigend. Selbst wenn es nicht unterschiedlich stark begabte Geistesleser gegeben hätte, von denen einige jede Blockade mühelos durchdringen konnten, nach ein paar Jahrhunderten kannte man die Spielzüge seiner meisten Mitspieler. Außerdem erinnerten sie vor allem Blades an viele, sehr viele frustrierende Jahre ihrer Ausbildung.

Da er Bonewhite nicht entlassen hatte, saß dieser immer noch an dem Tisch und grübelte vor sich hin. „Du kannst entweder mitspielen oder dir weiterhin überlegen, wie du möglichst schnell ein Hyperraumfenster zur Flucht öffnen kannst, sollte unser Plan misslingen", brummte Guide und ließ die Würfel über die Tischplatte rollen. „Ich persönlich würde es vorziehen, nicht allein spielen zu müssen."

Lustlos sammelte Bonewhite die Würfel zusammen und warf sie seinerseits – eine Null. Er knurrte und drehte sich bequemer zu ihrem Spielfeld um. Es dauerte nicht lang, dann waren beide Führungsoffiziere halbwegs von ihren aktuellen Sorgen abgelenkt.

Guide schmunzelte innerlich. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie das erste Mal zusammen gewürfelt hatten: in einer kalten, dunklen Höhle, durchnässt und frierend.

Kein Wraith kam gern direkt mit Wasser in Kontakt. Der warme Nebel auf ihren Schiffen reinigte ihre Haut und Kleidung normalerweise ausreichend, nur in Ausnahmefällen nahmen Wraith ein Bad in einer der warmen Lagunen, die überall auf den Hives zu finden waren. Kaltes Wasser war für sie ein Graus – erst recht, wenn es in Strömen vom Himmel fiel. Leider war es genau so ein Tag gewesen, an dem Guide auf Tempes sein Experiment hatte aufbauen wollen: ein heftiger Sturm fegte über den Planeten und trug Unmengen Regen, Blitze und elektrostatische Störungen mit sich.

„Wir sollten bald verschwinden!", hatte Hornet durch den Wind gebrüllt und Bonewhite das Sensorpad gezeigt. „In spätestens einer Stunde wird es nicht mehr möglich sein, den Sternenring zu bedienen! Und ich weiß nicht, wie lang das andauern wird!"

„Ich sage es ihnen!", hatte Bonewhite geantwortet und war hinauf zum Höhleneingang gelaufen, in dem Guide und Fever sich bemüht hatten, ihre Frühwarnanlage fertig zu kalibrieren. Sollten Lanteaner durch den Sternenring kommen, würde das Gerät deren genetischen Code erkennen und einen Impuls aussenden. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit könnte man ein Kontingent Darts schicken, noch bevor die Lanteaner der Herde hatten einreden können, auf einen anderen Planeten umzuziehen. Zu viele Weidegründe waren nach Besuchen durch die Lanteaner entvölkert vorgefunden worden. Auf je mehr Planeten dieses System installiert werden würde, und je öfter kurz nach Eintreffen der Lanteaner ein überraschendes Ausdünnen einsetzte, desto mehr Herden würden sich hoffentlich gegen die Besucher wenden. Zumindest war das der Plan gewesen. Die Ausführung hingegen hatte sich als recht kompliziert und zeitraubend erwiesen.

„Es kommt ein großes Störfeld auf uns zu!", hatte Bonewhite die beiden Clevermen wissen lassen und sich den Regen aus den Augen gewischt. „Wie lang wird das hier noch dauern?"

„Wir arbeiten daran!", hatte Fever heftig gefaucht. Obwohl sie halbwegs geschützt standen, war auch ihnen der Regen bis auf die Haut gekrochen und ihre Laune gedämpft.

„Sag deinem Ausbilder, dass wir noch etwas mehr Zeit benötigen." Guide fand es immer wieder interessant, wie die beiden jungen Wraith miteinander umgegangen waren. Fever hatte noch so viel toben und fauchen können, Bonewhite ignorierte dessen Ausbrüche und wenn es ihm zu viel geworden war, hatte der junge Blade sich einfach umgedreht und war gegangen. Es hatte aber nie lang gedauert, bis beide die Außenflächen ihrer Hände aneinander rieben und wieder Frieden schlossen. Wie es Brüder nun einmal taten.

Guide hatte damals zum Einen Fever in sein Forschungsteam aufgenommen, dessen Talente und Ehrlichkeit er wirklich zu schätzen wusste, zum Anderen hatte er es sich angewöhnt, nur noch Hornet und seinen Schüler Bonewhite zu Außeneinsätzen mitzunehmen. Er hatte die ruhige und disziplinierte Art gemocht, in der die Blades ihre Drohnen führten. Allzu oft langweilten sich Schwadronskommandanten auf Forschungseinsätzen und schickten ihre Drohnen auf unnötige Erkundungstouren. Hornet hatte immer die Sicherheit der Wraith, zu deren Schutz er und sein Männer mitgeschickt wurden, an oberste Stelle gesetzt. Bei Kampfeinsätzen hatte er seinen Trupp zusammengehalten, unnötige Opfer vermieden und war so fast immer siegreich geblieben. Etwas, das Bonewhite in Mark und Bein übergehen sollte. Ebenso wie unerbitterliche Strenge gegen diejenigen, die sich Fehler erlaubten oder ihn hintergingen. Ehre und absolute Aufrichtigkeit brachte er selbst mit.

Bonewhite war den vom Regen aufgeweichten Abhang zwischen der Höhle und dem Sternenring schon zur Hälfte hinuntergeschlittert gewesen, als ein Erdrutsch nur wenige Meter neben ihm hernieder ging. Zwei der Drohnen, die zusammen mit Hornet am Ring Wache gehalten hatten, fegte es von den Beinen. Dem nachfolgenden Sturzbach aus eiskaltem Regenwasser hatte er nicht mehr entgehen können, ebenso wenig wie Hornet und die restlichen Drohnen. Fever war aufgesprungen und wollte zu Hilfe eilen, doch Guide hatte ihn aufgehalten. „Sieh zu und lerne!", hatte er gesagt und mit dem Kinn auf die Szene gewiesen.

Bonewhite hatte sich selbst aus dem Schlamm befreien können, Hornet hingegen hatte tiefer festgesteckt und sich von Drohnen helfen lassen. Beide Blades stimmten sich kurz mental ab, dann hatten sie die verbliebenen Drohnen ausschwärmen lassen, die anderen zu suchen, die mit dem Schlamm davongetragen worden waren. „Clevermen arbeiten zusammen und du wirst immer mindestens einen dabei haben, der nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht ist, etwas zurückhält oder auf eigene Faust erforscht. Blades denken zuerst an ihre Einheit – sie lassen sich von den Drohnen helfen, schicken sie in den Kampf und opfern sich notfalls auch selbst, wenn es keine andere Option mehr gibt. Aber niemals lassen sie jemanden zurück oder nehmen Hilfe von außen an, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. So schützen sie sich und die Hives." Guide hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Wenn du jetzt da hinunter gelaufen wärest, hättest du deinen Bruder beschämt – bestenfalls nur im Wege gestanden. Die beiden wissen genau, was zu tun ist."

Es hatte fast zwei Stunden gedauert, bis auch die letzte Drohne gefunden worden war: im Schlamm erstickt. Dennoch hatten sie die Leiche bergen und in die Höhle bringen lassen. Zum Einen, damit die Herde, die keine fünf Kilometer vom Sternenring gesiedelt hatte, sie nicht irgendwann finden und beunruhigen konnte, zum Anderen würde der Körper das Basisschiff mit wichtigen Nährstoffen versorgen, wenn er sich zersetzte. Niemand betrat gern die Abteilung, in der die Leichen aufbewahrt wurden. Dort stank es fast wie in einer Herdensiedlung.

Guide und Fever hatten das Experiment soweit abgeschlossen, dass sie es nur noch an den Sternenring anschließen und in der Nähe im Erdboden verstecken mussten, doch das elektrostatische Störfeld hatte sie mittlerweile erreicht und die Wraith festgesetzt. Die Drohnen bewachten den Eingang, während die anderen sich tiefer in die Höhle zurückgezogen hatten. Bonewhite und Fever hatten dicht beieinander gehockt und gelegentlich leise aufgelacht, was Hornet ganz und gar nicht gefallen wollte. ‚Irre ich mich, oder machen die beiden sich über uns lustig?', hatte er Guide gefragt.

‚Ich denke, sie sind genauso albern, wie wir es in ihrem Alter waren', hatte Guide geantwortet und gegrinst.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich Bonewhite mitteilen, dass ich Firehead erzählen werde, die tote Drohne ginge ganz allein auf sein Konto. Dann wäre wenigstens Ruhe.' Hornet hatte sich so gut es ging vom Schlamm gesäubert, aber die Kälte und das Warten seine Laune noch zusätzlich verschlechtert.

‚Oh, ich denke, das wirst du nicht tun. Stattdessen sollten wir vielleicht lieber alle unsere Stimmung etwas aufheitern.' Laut hatte Guide gefragt: „Nun gut – hat jemand Würfel dabei?"

Fever und Bonewhite hatten gleichzeitig in ihre Manteltaschen gegriffen und welche hervorgezogen, als Guide und Hornet sich zu ihnen hockten. „Wir nehmen die mit etwas weniger Schlamm…", hatte Hornet geknurrt und dann nach Fever's Würfeln gegriffen.

A/N: In „Vegas" erwähnt der Alternativ-Rodney, dass Wraith gern spielen – aber was für Spiele spielen Telepathen? ;)

Die Idee mit dem Frühwarnsystem kam mir durch Teyla's Halskette, die durch Sheppard aktiviert wurde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 7 - Kopf**

_Nicht nervös sein. Nicht nervös sein… Das hättest du dir sparen können, alter Mann!_

Während der gesamten Unterhaltung der Mischlingsfrau und der Primary hatte er sich unwillkürlich in die Hauptkonsole gekrallt. Ease war nicht wieder auf der Brücke aufgetaucht, nachdem der Hive aus dem Hyperraum gefallen war, aber Bonewhite wusste, was der Captain der Wache gerade tat: junge Blades verprügeln. Offiziell nannte sich das Trainieren, aber der mentalen Resonanz nach erfuhren einige der Grünschnäbel gerade, was es hieß, einem wirklich wütenden älteren Offizier in die Quere zu kommen. Und nun war auch noch das Schiff der Primary in den Hyperraum gesprungen.

‚Ease…'

‚NEIN.'

‚Ease, ich meine es ernst: wir haben Probleme. Komm sofort auf die Brücke!'

Er wies Sudden an, die Menschen zu holen und dann die Darts bemannen zu lassen – persönlich. Die Menschen waren schneller als Ease, der erst das gesamte Schiff durchqueren musste. Und sie waren genauso wenig erfreut, wie er. „Offenbar haben wir nur die Wahl, einander zu vertrauen…"

„Sicher", ließ sich der Anführer der Menschen vernehmen. „Und was schlagen Sie nun vor?"

„Wir werden einen Weg finden.", entgegnete Bonewhite und wieder fuchtelte der Wilde mit seiner Waffe herum, als Ease auf die Brücke stürmte. „Sie können auf der Brücke bleiben, aber bitte verzichten Sie darauf, uns ständig bedrohen zu wollen."

„…abgesehen davon, dass wir hier eh in der Unterzahl sind und das nur wenig Sinn macht…", brummelte der Cleverman der Gruppe.

„Ronon, Waffe runter." Der Wilde reagierte wie ein schlecht dressiertes Tier, aber er reagierte auf den Anführer. „Wir werden in der Tat in der Nähe bleiben." Selbstsicher tätschelte der, den sie Sheppard nannten, seine eigene Waffe und bedeutete seinen Leuten, ihm auf den Gang zu folgen.

Ease knurrte vernehmlich, nachdem Bonewhite ihn kurz informiert hatte und fragte: ‚Wie konnte das passieren?'

‚Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich genauso gemacht.'

‚Und wie finden wir Guide nun wieder?'

‚Er ließ mich die Frequenz seines Senders verändern und verstärken – Hasten ist schon auf dem Weg hierher, um die Sensoren darauf neu einzustellen.'

‚Und sobald das Schiff der Primary aus dem Hyperraum fällt…'

‚… werden wir wissen, wo er ist', beendete Bonewhite den Gedanken des anderen.

Beide wollten lieber nicht daran denken, in welchem Zustand sich ihr Commander dann vielleicht befinden könnte. ‚Wozu brauchst du mich?', fragte Ease und schaute sich um – alle Stationen waren mit Drohnen besetzt und er besaß kein sonderliches Geschick mit Sensorentechnik.

‚Sorg dafür, dass Sudden den Menschen nicht weiter über den Weg läuft – oder sonst jemand außer den Drohnen.' Er hatte keine Zeit und Muße, sich neugierigen Fragen zu stellen. ‚Und die Drohnen sollen vor allem den Wilden im Auge behalten!'

Bonewhite traute dem ehemaligen Läufer nicht, immer den Befehlen seines Anführers zu gehorchen. Guide hatte ihm alles, was er von den Menschen, die jetzt an Bord seines Schiffes waren, wusste, erzählt. Der Cleverman war für einen Menschen genial, aber nervtötend. Ihn sollte er ignorieren und nur bei technischen Schwierigkeiten hinzuziehen. Hasten war ein guter Ingenieur, aber es fehlte diesem Hive an einem brauchbaren Wissenschaftler, wenn Guide nicht an Bord war. Blueface hatte durch seinen Verrat eine große Lücke hinterlassen, und es tat Bonewhite Leid, dass dieser für seine Sünden bisher nicht hatte büßen müssen.

Der Anführer der Menschen, dieser Sheppard, war Guide nicht unähnlich. Auch wenn Bonewhite nur wenig von dessen Geist schmecken konnte, so kam ihm vieles vertraut vor: Selbstsicherheit, Mut, Verstand und Erfindungsreichtum. Für einen Menschen war das erstaunlich. Und er hatte zusammen mit Guide aus der Gefangenschaft der Genii fliehen können. Wie genau, das verbarg sein Commander vor ihm, aber Bonewhite ahnte, dass dieser Mensch einen nicht unerheblichen Teil zu dem Unternehmen beigetragen hatte. _Sollte etwas schief gehen, verlasse ich mich auf dein Urteil, was die anderen Menschen angeht._ Das hatte Guide zu ihm gesagt. Noch hatte er kein Urteil gefällt.

Selbst über den Wilden, den ehemaligen Läufer, war sich Bonewhite noch nicht ganz im Klaren. Sicher, er war wild und unberechenbar, unter Umständen würde er sogar den Befehlen seines Anführers zuwider handeln, andererseits… Er sollte persönlich für den Tod des Großen Jägers verantwortlich sein, etwas, das Bonewhite nun wahrlich nicht bedauerte, sondern eher begrüßte.

Nachdem der Krieg gegen die alten Lanteaner gewonnen war, hatte Snow den Lords der Zenana erlaubt, an einer der Jagden teilzunehmen, für die der Große Jäger berühmt war: nur die besten Läufer waren als Wild eingesetzt worden. Die tapfersten ihrer Herden, ausdauernd, stark, gewitzt. Bonewhite empfand solche künstlichen Jagden schon immer als dekadent, aber Guide hatte ihn beschworen, nicht einmal so darüber nachzudenken. ‚Lightning würde dich in der Luft zerreißen! Er wartet nur auf eine Gelegenheit, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen!'

‚Wozu brauchen wir so etwas? Es gibt genügend Menschen, die wir auch ohne Peilsender jagen können!', hatte Bonewhite gefragt und sich ungemütlich umgeschaut. Alle schienen begeistert gewesen zu sein, nur er war es nicht.

‚Still! Bleib an meiner Seite oder halte dich zumindest von Lightning fern!' Dann war Guide davon gestürmt und Bonewhite ihm gefolgt. Niemanden hatte es gewundert, dass der Commander von seinem Protegé begleitet wurde, ebenso, wie der damalige Zweite Offizier Lightning mit zweien seiner eigenen Günstlinge die Fährte aufgenommen hatte.

Die Jagd hatte auf einem dicht bewaldeten Planeten stattgefunden, schwieriges Gelände, nur wenig überschaubar. Irgendwann war Guide im Unterholz verschwunden gewesen und Bonewhite allein und lustlos unterwegs. Er hatte alles Mögliche gerochen, den Schweiß des menschlichen Wilds, verschiedene Tiere, die Gerüche der anderen Jäger, nur nicht Lightning, der plötzlich hinter ihm gestanden und einen Stunner auf seinen Kopf gerichtet hatte. „Man sagt, wenn man einen Wraith nur oft genug genau in den Nacken trifft, würde er sich davon nie wieder richtig erholen…", hatte dieser geschnarrt und Bonewhite schloss die Augen, während Lightning's Brüder vor sich hin gelacht hatten.

„Ah, ein Experiment, dafür bin ich jederzeit zu haben!", war Guide's Stimme plötzlich zu hören gewesen. „Allerdings bin ich nicht sonderlich mit dem Testobjekt einverstanden, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst." Der Commander hatte seinerseits eine Waffe auf Lightning's Kopf gerichtet und geknurrt.

„Dann bietest du dich vielleicht selbst an, Guide?" Nun hatten Lightning's Brüder Imprint und Knell, ihre Waffen erhoben gehabt.

Einige Sekunden war nichts geschehen, dann war Ease zusammen mit Sapper aus den Büschen erschienen, hatte gelächelt und gemeint: „Was immer ihr hier auch gerade für ein Spielchen treibt, der erste, der seine Waffe abfeuert, hat meinen Dolch zwischen den Augen stecken… davon hat sich meines Wissens nach noch nie jemand wieder erholt."

Ein Aufblinken der Anzeigen holte Bonewhite in die Gegenwart zurück. Eilig berechnete er einen Kurs und trat auf den Gang hinaus zu den Menschen: „Wir haben etwas…"

A/N: Ich habe den Wraith, der die Mittelstation mithilfe der gestohlenen Informationen von Guide einnehmen konnte, einfach mal Blueface genannt. Dessen Stelle als Leiter der Clevermen wird in den Legacy-Büchern von jemandem namens Ember übernommen, der hier aber noch nicht auftauchen wird.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 8 - Zahl**

Es war noch zu früh, um erleichtert aufatmen zu können, aber die Mischlingsfrau machte ihre Sache gut – wesentlich besser, als zu erwarten war. Der Hive der Primary – nein, Steelflower's neues Flaggschiff! – war wie befohlen aus dem Hyperraum gefallen und Guide wusste, dass nun das Signal seines Peilsenders wieder geortet werden konnte. Er überprüfte ihren Standort auf einer der Anzeigen der Brücke und lauschte den Gedanken der fremden Crew. Es hatte sich schnell – vielleicht sogar zu schnell – herumgesprochen, dass die Primary ersetzt worden war. Einige der Männer schienen geradezu erleichtert, jedoch hielt sich der Großteil bedeckt. Einzig der Commander, Malice, ein noch älterer Wraith als er selbst es war, zeigte offen seinen Argwohn. Mit ihm würden sie noch Schwierigkeiten bekommen, das wusste Guide. Besser, er würde früher denn später abgesetzt werden. „Status der Waffen?"

„Volle Kapazität", antwortete der Waffenoffizier und Guide runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte in den vergangenen Monaten oft mit diesem Hive Kontakt gehabt, hauptsächlich mit dem Commander, und dieser Offizier war fast immer im Hintergrund zu sehen gewesen. Er hatte sich jedes Mal gefragt, warum er ihm so bekannt vorkam. Er trat an die Hauptkonsole und überprüfte den Waffenstatus noch einmal selbst: keine Frage, dieser Hive war in bestem Zustand. Was man von Guide's eigenem Schiff eher seltener behaupten konnte. ‚Dein Name ist Precision?', fragte er und der Waffenoffizier nickte. ‚Wo ist der Zweite Offizier?'

‚Kürzlich verstorben', lautete nach etwas Zögern die Antwort.

‚Und der Posten ist noch nicht wieder vergeben worden?' Guide wurde misstrauisch. Es war unüblich, so wichtige Funktionen an Bord eines Schiffes für längere Zeit unbesetzt zu lassen.

‚Nein, bisher noch nicht'

Guide lauschte tiefer in die Gedanken der Mannschaft: Malice war nicht beliebt, aber man respektierte ihn aufgrund seines Alters und seiner Erfahrung. Im Gegenzug respektiere der Commander allerdings so gut wie niemanden, misstraute beinahe jedem und schürte besonders in den unteren Rängen Angst und tödliche Meinungsverschiedenheiten. _Man kann noch so alt und erfahren sein, aber wer nach Zehntausend Jahren immer noch die gleichen Fehler macht, ist keinesfalls auch nur in der Nähe der Weisheit_. ‚Das wird die neue Königin bald ändern', versprach er und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Precision sich etwas entspannte. _Er stammt aus Wind's Hive_, dachte Guide und lächelte in sich hinein. Königin Wind hatte von jeher viele Nachkommen, die auf beinahe allen Schiffen zu finden waren. Irgendjemand hatte sie einmal als „Mutter der Clevermen" bezeichnet, da es viele ihrer Söhne, egal auf welchem Hive sie letztendlich großgezogen wurden, zu Technik und Wissenschaft hinzog. Aber eben nicht alle…

Er musste dringend mit der Mischlingsfrau – _Königin Steelflower!_ – reden. Dieser Hive mochte technisch auf dem letzten Stand sein, aber die Personalpolitik war ein Graus. Kein Wunder, dass die Allianz in letzter Zeit so oft bei Kämpfen unterlegen hatte. Eine verblendete Primary, die von einem Paranoiker beraten worden war, dazu unbesetzte Posten… „Ich werde die Königin über den Zustand des Schiffes unterrichten!", sagte er und verließ die Brücke.

Guide dachte gern von sich, dass er vielleicht nicht die besten Schiffe unter seinem Kommando hatte, aber mit Sicherheit einige der besten Mannschaften. Mochten sich auch immer wieder einige faule Äpfel darunter verbergen (wie Blueface), so war er doch der Überzeugung, dass er ein Händchen für Offiziere hatte. Bonewhite würde ihm jetzt mit seinem Schweigen widersprechen. _Mit Schweigen widersprechen_… So seltsam es klang, genau das traf es aber. Es gab zwei Arten, wie sein Stellvertreter seine Meinung äußerte: einmal, in dem er mit Guide verschiedene Aspekte einer Angelegenheit diskutierte und dann, in dem er gar nichts sagte. Dann war er komplett anderer Ansicht und Guide hasste die Gespräche, die er dann führen musste. Sicher, er konnte sich immer darauf verlassen, dass Bonewhite seine Befehle befolgen würde, sie respektierte. Aber Guide wollte mehr – wie er erst vor ein paar Tagen mehr gewollt und bekommen hatte.

Er lauschte noch einmal in die Gedanken der Mannschaft: es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass es bald zur Neubesetzung verschiedener Posten kommen würde. Und nun zeigte sich die große Mehrheit eindeutig positiv gegenüber der neuen Königin eingestellt. Klare Strukturen waren für jeden Wraith äußerst wichtig, auch wenn er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, dass das besonders für Wind's Nachkommen in verstärktem Maße zutraf. Ebenso wie Neugierde. Aber wie viele von ihren Kindern kannte er eigentlich?

Fever und Bonewhite kamen als Jungen von ihrem Hive. Zusammen mit einigen anderen, die er nie richtig kennen lernen sollte. Guide erinnerte sich, wie er zu Ausbruch des Krieges einmal Fever in seinem Quartier hatte besuchen wollen und feststellte, dass dieser immer noch in einer der kleineren Waben lebte. Guide dachte mit Unbehagen an die vielen Jahre, die er selbst in einer solchen verbracht hatte: kaum Platz für die eigenen wenigen Habseligkeiten, fast nur eine etwas vergrößerte Schlafecke, umgeben von zwölf bis zwanzig ähnlichen Waben. Dort herrschte ständiges Kommen und Gehen, gelegentlich Streit mit den anderen Bewohnern und es wurde immer kalt, sobald man die Eingangsmembran länger als zwei Minuten geöffnet ließ.

Umso erstaunter war er gewesen, dass auch Bonewhite noch in dieser Wabeneinheit gelebt hatte – die Waben der beiden Brüder hatten Membran an Membran gelegen. Guide's Ankunft in der Einheit hatte für leichtes Aufsehen gesorgt. Wer nicht schon beim Würfelspiel im Zentrum der Einheit gesessen hatte, schaute neugierig aus seiner Wabe heraus, so auch Bonewhite, der ihn die Stirn runzelnd begrüßt hatte. „Fever schläft, soll ich ihn wecken?"

„Nein, nein… es reicht, wenn er sich später bei mir meldet.", hatte er geantwortet und sich genauer umgeschaut. „Wieso lebt ihr noch hier? Hat man euch keine größeren Quartiere angeboten? Du führst doch schon seit zwei Jahren dein eigenes Schwadron, da steht dir etwas Bequemeres zu… und Fever sowieso."

Bonewhite hatte kurz zu den anderen hinübergeblickt, die ihr Würfelspiel unterbrochen und der Unterhaltung gelauscht hatten. „Es ist in Ordnung so."

Guide hatte die plötzlich aufkeimende Unruhe deutlich bemerkt, die in der Einheit entstanden war. Das Würfelspiel war wieder aufgenommen worden, aber die Gedanken, die man sorgsam vor ihm hatte verbergen wollen, drückten etwas anderes aus. Dann war ihm noch etwas anderes aufgefallen: fast niemand hier war noch ein Anwärter, dafür hatten ihre Geister die gleiche, feine Unternote, die Guide schon oft an Fever wahrgenommen hatte – besonders, wenn jener einen seiner Wutausbrüche bekam. _Sie stammen alle von Wind's Hive…_

Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte er sogar gewisse äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten erkennen, die er schon gelegentlich an Fever und Bonewhite bemerkt hatte: relativ schmale Nasen, ihr Haaransatz, die wachsamen Augen, die ausgeprägte Stirnpartie. Alle in dieser Wabeneinheit hatten diese Merkmale geteilt, mal mehr, mal weniger deutlich.

Was konnte klarer strukturiert sein, als eine Wabeneinheit? Die Quartiere der Offiziere lagen in der Nähe der Einheiten, die sie befehligten, oftmals in verschachtelten Gängen. Ingenieure, Techniker und Wissenschaftler wohnten in Clustern, deren Grundrisse jeden Wartungsarchitekten zum Verzweifeln bringen konnten.

Guide war sich sicher: er musste Precision auf sein eigenes Schiff versetzen. Und Sudden hier zum Zweiten Offizier ernennen. Damit würde er Bonewhite wohl gleich zwei Gefallen auf einmal erweisen – nach ihrem letzten Streit das Mindeste, was er tun konnte. Wahrscheinlich überlegte sein Zweiter Offizier gerade, ob er dem Signal seines Commanders überhaupt folgen sollte. Aber die Menschen würden darauf bestehen und Bonewhite und Ease würden ihn – trotz aller Unstimmigkeiten und Gereiztheit der letzten Tage – nicht so hintergehen, dafür steckten sie selbst viel zu tief mit drin.

Gutgelaunt und optimistisch betrat er den Thronsaal und wurde heftig von der Mischlingsfrau angefahren – zu Recht. Und kaum hatte er sie halbwegs beruhigt und ihr seine weiteren Pläne dargelegt, erschien auch schon Malice mit der nächsten Herausforderung.

Auf dem Weg zur Brücke gab er ihr noch letzte Anweisungen, doch die überging sie dann völlig – sie opferte bewusst gute Kämpfer, gute Piloten, um sich an ihm zu rächen! Außerdem war die Kommandostruktur zu schwach besetzt, zu sehr auf den Commander zentriert, um einem Gegenangriff standzuhalten – sie würden diesem Kampf unweigerlich verlieren! Bestenfalls würde Malice ihr gleich hier die Kehle aufschlitzen, um seinen Hive zu retten, wenn er, Guide, ihm nicht zuvor kam…


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 9 - Uskhara**

Zwölf Jahre nach Ausbruch des Krieges gegen die Lanteaner kam es zur Belagerung des Planeten Uskhara am Rande des Weidegebietes der Allianz, der auch Snow angehörte. In unterirdisch gelegenen Einrichtungen war es der dortigen Herde gelungen, fortschrittliche Waffen zu entwickeln. Es musste unbedingt verhindert werden, dass diese den Lanteanern in die Hände fielen. Der erste Angriff endete in einer Katastrophe. Dreihundert Darts waren ausgeschwärmt, einhundertundzwölf kehrten zurück. In ihren Transportspeichern waren die Muster der überlebenden Infanterie-Blades: sechsundzwanzig. Von knapp vierhundert, die durch den Sternenring gegangen waren. Die Verluste an Drohnen wurden nie bekannt gegeben.

Guide und Fever warteten mit vielen anderen vor dem Darthangar auf die Leerung der Speicher. Als man Bonewhite zu ihnen brachte, schrie Fever seine Erleichterung, Wut und Angst laut heraus. Er war nicht der Einzige. Guide hingegen blieb ruhig. Es gab nichts, was nicht schon irgendjemand an Bord des Hives gedacht, geschrieen oder anderweitig geäußert hatte. Gemeinsam trugen sie den Verletzten in Fever's Quartier – er hatte mittlerweile in einen der Cluster umziehen müssen, als Leiter der Dechiffrierungsabteilung gestattete man es ihm nicht mehr, irgendwo anders zu wohnen. Wenigstens gab es dort genug Platz für die Krankenpflege, die seit jeher von Brüdern und Freunden übernommen wurde. Es kam selten genug vor, dass ein Wraith sich nicht schnellstens selbst heilen konnte und auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen war.

Fever tat sein Bestes, seinem Bruder Kraft zu geben, bis Guide ihn unterbrach: „Hör auf damit. Es bringt nichts, wenn du auch noch umfällst. Geh zu den Speichern, ich kümmere mich so lang um ihn."

Widerwillig folgte Fever dem Rat. Sobald die Türmembran geschlossen war, begann Guide mit der Untersuchung des Bewusstlosen: große Teile der Haut waren verbrannt, wann immer sie zu heilen schien, erschienen erneut Blasen und die Verbrennung kehrte zurück, breitete sich aber auch nicht weiter aus. Guide runzelte die Stirn: er hatte schon alle möglichen Formen von Brandwunden gesehen, aber diese ähnelte keiner ihm bekannten. Es war, als würde eine Säure immer wieder die gleichen Stellen verletzten und doch anders…

Er versuchte, Zugang zu Bonewhite's Geist zu erlangen, doch das Einzige, auf das er stieß, war Schmerz. Unendlicher, betäubender Schmerz. Überall im Hive spürte man Schmerz – von den Verwundeten, von ihren Brüdern, von jedem einzelnen Wraith. Selbst die Königin schien sich vor Schmerz zu winden – und Wut. Was immer auch die Uskhari entwickelt hatten, es war mächtiger als alles, was Wraith und Lanteaner bisher erforscht hatten. Den Sternenring hielt man angewählt und da dieser Herde keine Raumschiffe zur Verfügung standen, könnte der Hive noch jahrelang im Orbit bleiben und den Planeten belagern.

Er musste einfach herausfinden, was sich dort unten abgespielt hatte! „Verzeih mir…", knurrte er leise und legte seine Hände auf Bonewhite's unverletzte Schulter. Fühlte, schmeckte, bohrte sich am Schmerz vorbei in die Erinnerungen an den Kampf…

_Feuer, meterhohe blaue Flammen, hell und knisternd, überall dort, wo die Kanonen der Uskhari hinfeuern. Eine Drohne, übergossen von Feuer, schreiend, um sich schlagend, reißt sich die Maske vom Gesicht, verbrennt, vergeht zu Asche. Ein Dart, getroffen, auch er brennt blau, dann zerbirst er in der Luft, brennende Wrackteile fallen überall um ihn herum zu Boden, rote und blaue Flammen. Ein Geruch wie brennendes Vieh, geschmolzenes Glas, Stahl der rostet, Elektrizität. Die Stadtmauer ist nicht weit, er befiehlt seinen Drohnen auf die nächstgelegene Kanone zu feuern, dann trifft ihn ein Trümmerteil, blaues Feuer fließt über ihn, verbrennt das Leder seines Mantels, ER brennt. Schmerz, nur noch Schmerz, dann Schwärze…_

Entsetzt riss Guide seine Hände zurück. Als er selbst noch zu den Blades gehörte, war er Pilot gewesen. Kämpfe am Boden hatte er auch erlebt, aber niemals solch eine Schlacht. Er atmete tief durch, dann suchte er nach etwas, in dem er Hautproben in sein Labor bringen konnte. Er fand einen Becher und kratzte mit seinem Dolch etwas von Bonewhite's Verletzungen ab.

„Was tust du?" Fever war zurückgekehrt und kniete sich vor der Schlafecke neben ihn nieder.

„Hast du jemals Feuer gesehen, das sich wie Wasser verhält?" Guide runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete die Stelle, an der er gekratzt hatte. Irrte er sich, oder… „Hier!", er drückte Fever seinen Dolch in die Hand, „Zieh ihn aus und versuche, das Verbrannte zu entfernen. Nähre ihn und berichte mir, was geschieht, ob die Wunden schneller oder langsamer zurückkehren. Ich bin bald wieder da und löse dich ab!" Damit stürmte er davon.

Stunden später erschien Guide vor seiner Königin, verbeugte sich und sagte: „Meine Königin, Ihr müsst den Sternenring von Uskhara zerstören lassen!" Die versammelten Offiziere im Thronsaal raunten erstaunt und warteten gespannt auf die Reaktion ihrer Königin.

Snow beugte sich auf ihrem Thron vor und winkte ihren Pallax näher heran. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Welchen Nutzen soll das für spätere Erntezüge haben?"

„Niemand darf je wieder diese Welt betreten oder verlassen, meine Königin", antwortete er, „Noch weiß ich nicht genau, was für eine Waffe diese Herde entwickelt hat, aber ich weiß, dass die Kunde darüber niemals weiter getragen werden sollte!"

Die Königin runzelte die Stirn. ‚Du verlangst viel, Guide. Mehr, als dir zusteht.' Laut fragte sie: „Wann wirst du wissen, was für ein Grauen dort entwickelt wurde, Meister der Cleverman?"

„In ein paar Tagen, acht, vielleicht zehn. Meine Männer arbeiten daran. Bis dahin solltet Ihr nur aus der Luft angreifen…"

„Sind noch nicht genug gute Piloten heute von uns gegangen?", unterbrach ihn Lightning fauchend und bleckte die Zähne. „Nur, weil du früher einer von uns warst, heißt das noch lange nicht…"

„Still!", fuhr die Königin den Meister der Darts an. „Ich will hören, was Guide zu sagen hat!"

„Soweit berichtet wird, können die Menschen ihre Kanonen nur langsam ausrichten. Die Fußtruppen waren ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert. Die Darts hingegen… es waren wohl meist Zufallstreffer. In kurzen, schnellen Angriffsflügen sollte es gelingen, ohne große Verluste die meisten der Geschütze zu vernichten", schlug Guide vor und verneigte sich respektvoll. Er konnte spüren, wie die anfängliche Skepsis der Offiziere Überlegungen zur Machbarkeit des Planes wich.

„Und dann?", fragte Snow ihn und lächelte kalt, „Was soll dann folgen? Etwa die Zerstörung des gesamten Weidegrunds?"

„Ja, das wäre mein Vorschlag", antwortete Guide fest. ‚Als Exempel, meine Königin. Den Uskhari wurde gestattet, sich viel zu weit zu entwickeln. Und keine andere Herde sollte je erfahren, dass es möglich ist, unser Volk so erfolgreich angreifen zu können.'

‚Du hast Recht, Stormeye hat diesen Weidegrund viel zu sehr sich selbst überlassen. Trotzdem wird sie nicht glücklich darüber sein, wenn ich ihn vernichten lasse!' Snow schürzte die Lippen, dann meinte sie für alle im Thronsaal vernehmbar: „Der Sternenring soll zerstört werden. Aber ich werde keine weiteren Angriffe gestatten, bis du berichten kannst, was für Waffen das sind. Und ob wir sie selbst nutzen können."

Als Guide Fever's Quartier betrat, war dieser völlig erschöpft. „Du warst bei der Königin, erzählt man sich?"

Guide legte lächelnd den Kopf etwas schräg. „Ich war nicht untätig, sagen wir es so. Wie geht es unserem Patienten?"

„Nicht gut, aber besser. Die Wunden kommen wirklich nicht so schnell wieder zurück, aber es hört auch nicht auf", meinte Fever mit dem Unterton von Verzweiflung.

„Hm. Ja, das war zu erwarten", brummte Guide und begutachtete die Verletzungen an Bonewhite eingehend.

„Dann weißt du, was das für ein Feuer war?", fragte Fever aufgeregt und jegliche Erschöpfung schien von ihm abgefallen zu sein.

Guide schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht genau, nein. Aber ich habe eine Ahnung…" Als Fever nicht aufhörte, ihn neugierig anzustarren, fügte er hinzu: „Sag es keinem, aber ich denke, die Uskhari haben eine Art Plasmafeuer entdeckt. Primitiv zwar, aber für den Kampf in einer Atmosphäre mit Sauerstoff sehr effizient."

„Und was kann man dagegen unternehmen?"

„Die Herde ausrotten und jeden Hinweis auf diese Entdeckung vernichten." Am konsternierten Blick des Cleverman erkannte er, dass das nicht das war, was Fever wissen wollte. „Für deinen Bruder bedeutet das, dass wir so weitermachen müssen, wie bisher. Das Plasma ist tief in seine Haut eingedrungen. Darum kommen die Verbrennungen immer wieder." Er seufzte und meinte dann: „Geh in mein Labor, lass dir mein Datenpad geben und bring es zu mir. Und dann solltest du dich ausruhen. Das hier wird lange dauern…"

Als Bonewhite das erste Mal erwachte, waren bereits drei Tage seit dem Sturm auf Uskharas Hauptsiedlung vergangen. Sein Körper brannte vor Schmerz und seine Kehle war ausgedörrt. Dankbar trank er die wenigen Tropfen Wasser, die Fever ihm einflößte. ‚Langsam, sonst spuckst du alles wieder aus… das hatten wir die letzten Tage oft genug!'

Das nächste Mal, als er erwachte, sah er Guide, der am Tisch saß und mit einem Datenpad arbeitete. Bonewhite versuchte, sich aufzusetzen und umzuschauen, aber Guide hatte ihn bemerkt und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen. ‚Für solche Experimente ist es noch zu früh, junger Blade.'

‚Wo ist Fever?', fragte Bonewhite und stöhnte vor Schmerzen.

Guide lächelte. ‚Er schläft. Ich bin hier, damit er sich nicht völlig verausgabt. Du hast einen wirklich treuen Bruder, das muss ich dir sagen…'

‚Ich weiß…' Dann verlor er wieder das Bewusstsein.

Sieben Tage nach der Katastrophe suchte Guide seine Königin erneut auf, diesmal waren sie allein, was er sehr begrüßte. „Mein Königin…"

‚Sei still!', meinte Snow und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Ich weiß nicht, wer es ist, aber Stormeye hat einen Spion in meinem Hive. Uskhara war eine Falle, um mich zu schwächen. Was ihr auch gründlich gelungen ist!'

Guide blinzelte, dann senkte er den Blick. ‚Ja, das ergibt Sinn.'

‚Dann weißt du, was das für Waffen sind?', fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

‚Ja. Und ich weiß auch, dass diese Herde niemals die Möglichkeiten gehabt hätte, sie selbst zu entwickeln.' Guide verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. ‚Ich kenne jemanden, der herausfinden kann, wer der Verräter ist. Aber Ihr müsst ihn dann vor Rache schützen, meine Königin!'

Snow erwiderte darauf nichts.

Guide kehrte in Fever's Quartier zurück und fand den Cleverman in Arbeit vergraben vor. Bonewhite saß in der Schlafecke und begrüßte ihn lächelnd mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, geht es dir schon wieder richtig gut!" Dann wandte er sich an Fever: „Du wirst in der Taktik benötigt."

Nachdem Fever gegangen war, setzte Guide sich neben Bonewhite und untersuchte dessen beinahe verheilten Wunden. „Hübsche Tätowierung…"

„Fever war langweilig, glaube ich…", lachte Bonewhite gequält auf „Wenn wir noch mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, könnte es Tote geben."

„Und die ganze Mühe soll dann umsonst gewesen sein?" Guide schüttelte den Kopf. „Das lasse ich nicht zu. Außerdem habe ich einen Auftrag für dich…"

Wie erwartet, reagierte Königin Stormeye nach der Vernichtung Uskharas, einem ihrer persönlichen Weidegründe, nicht sonderlich erfreut. Nach zähen Verhandlungen trafen sich die beiden Königinnen mit ihren Eskorten vor den Ruinen der ehemaligen Hauptsiedlung. Stormeye war eine außergewöhnlich schöne Königin und Guide betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. Snow mochte nicht über solch offensichtliche Qualitäten verfügen, aber sie war seine Königin. Und er wusste, was für eine großartige Herrscherin sich unter ihrer etwas zu blassen Haut verbarg, die ihr ihren Namen eingebracht hatte. Es würde für ihn nie eine andere Königin geben.

„Nun denn, wie erklärt Ihr all das hier, Snow?", fauchte Stormeye und wies auf die umher liegenden Trümmer. „War das wirklich nötig?"

„Im Interesse der Sicherheit unserer Allianz ganz gewiss", entgegnete Snow kühl.

Guide konnte die Unruhe der Männer um ihn herum spüren. Er schaute kurz zu Bonewhite hinüber, der aufrecht und in gewohnter Haltung mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken neben Firehead stand. _Gut, wenigstens er weiß sich zu beherrschen_, dachte Guide und ermahnte zum wiederholten Male Fever und Sapper zur Ruhe.

Stormeye lachte spöttisch auf. „Als ob so ein primitives Volk es wirklich hätte bewerkstelligen können, uns ernsthaft zu gefährden… Habt Ihr nicht ein wenig bei den Zahlen über Eure Verluste übertrieben, meine Teuerste?"

„Nicht im Geringsten. Außerdem war es meinen Clevermen möglich, herauszufinden, dass dieses primitive Volk Hilfe von Außen hatte, bei der Entwicklung ihrer… Plasmakanonen." Snow lächelte, als ein Ruck durch die Eskorte ihrer Rivalin fuhr.

„Von den Lanteanern, nehme ich an…?", fragte Stormeye lauernd.

„Wir wissen beide, dass das wohl nur schwer eindeutig festzustellen ist…" Snow lächelte immer noch. „Euch steht eine Entschädigung zu, bitte, bestimmt einen meiner eigenen Weidegründe und Ihr sollt ihn erhalten."

„Ihr habt keinen auch nur annähernd so ertragreichen Weidegrund, wie es Uskhara gewesen ist. Ich verlange mehr!", forderte Stormeye knurrend.

„Nach altem Brauch sollt Ihr Euch noch jemanden aus meiner Eskorte aussuchen – ausgenommen natürlich Mitglieder meiner Zenana." Snow lächelte nun nicht mehr. „Und noch einem anderen…"

Das war das Zeichen für Bonewhite. Mit einem sauberen, schnellen Schnitt durchtrennte er Fireheads Kehle und nahm wieder Haltung an wie zuvor. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete Stormeye, wie der Körper ihres Spions zu Boden fiel. „Was soll das, Snow?"

„Es ist mein Recht, Feiglinge und Verräter hinrichten zu lassen, Stormeye. Obwohl es auch Königinnen geben soll, die solche nur zu gern in ihre Betten einladen."

Die andere Königin verstand den Wink sehr wohl. „Nun denn… einen guten Scharfrichter kann man immer gebrauchen. Ich nehme diesen da!", sagte sie und wies auf Bonewhite.

Fever zuckte zusammen und Guide meinte zu ihm: ‚Sei still!', doch er wusste, dass es bereits zu spät war.

„Wie ich schon sagte, die Lords meiner Zenana sind für diesen Handel tabu. Ich muss Euch bitten, erneut zu wählen", erklärte Snow eisig.

Stormeye's Commander trat zu seiner Königin und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Dann breitete sich ein bösartiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie wies auf Fever. „Dann diesen…"

Guide schloss die Augen und seufzte innerlich, als Snow zustimmte. Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass sie Fever sahen. Wahrscheinlich überlebte er nicht einmal den Weg in der Fähre zu Stormeye's Hive.

A/N: Ich entschuldige mich hiermit für dieses „Zwischenkapitel", das völlig aus meinem bisherigen Konzept fällt – ich musste feststellen, dass mein Kopfkino zu viele Szenen enthielt, die ich nicht mal so eben einstreuen konnte wie bisher. Es markiert verschiedene Wendepunkte und ist mir auch zu wichtig, um es zu teilen, darum also ein ganzes Kapitel nur der Vergangenheit gewidmet.

Das mit der Krankenpflege durch Brüder und Freunde stammt nicht ganz von mir allein – ich habe vorhin schon ein bisschen in „The Lost" herum geblättert (böser Fehler – so werde ich den zweiten Percy Jackson – Band nie beenden) und da geschah genau dieses: ein Wraith wird von seinem Bruder wieder aufgepäppelt – mehr oder weniger… will nichts verraten. Generell aber völlig logisch: wozu bräuchten Wraith Ärzte und Krankenstationen, wenn nach einem oder zwei „Häppchen Mensch" doch eh fast alles von allein heilt?


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10 – Kopf**

‚Sudden, bleib wo du bist!' Bonewhite's Geduld erschöpfte sich langsam.

‚Wir sind im Hyperraum!', kam die gereizte Entgegnung des Meister der Darts.

‚Aber nicht lang, also halte dich bereit!'

‚Ich kann mich auch auf der Brücke bereithalten!'

‚… und ich kann dich hier auf der Brücke schneller deines Postens entheben, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest!' Bonewhite atmete tief durch, Sudden war jetzt der letzte, den er in seiner Nähe brauchte.

‚Das würdest du nicht wagen, Guide würde mich sofort…'

‚Guide ist im Moment nicht an Bord und solang habe _ich_ das Kommando, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte!' Er lauschte, doch zumindest für den Augenblick schien Sudden Ruhe zu geben. Wäre es nach Bonewhite gegangen, wäre Sudden bis heute noch nur ein einfacher Kreuzerkommandant geblieben. Aber Guide war der Auffassung, dass es sicherer war, mögliche Meuterer so nah wie es ging an sich zu binden, mit hohen Posten ruhig zu stellen und immer im Auge behalten zu können. Bonewhite hatte gegen Sudden's Beförderung zurück auf den Hive heftig protestiert, aber Guide war nicht zu überzeugen gewesen, dass es sogar den Abschuss eines der eigenen Kreuzer wert wäre, um sich Sudden endgültig vom Hals zu schaffen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sogar gelacht und es für einen Scherz gehalten. Oder zumindest so getan.

Bonewhite wagte gar nicht, sich auszumalen, was geschehen wäre, hätte Sudden damals vom Tod der ersten Snow erfahren…

Damals, kurz vor Ende des Krieges gegen die alten Lanteaner, galt Bonewhite als Pallax der Königin, aber er war nie zu ihr gerufen worden, außerhalb von Ratssitzungen und offiziellen Anlässen. Er hatte ein – für sein Empfinden – riesiges Quartier in der Zenana bezogen, das Kommando über die Drohnen und Wachmannschaften geführt und war niemals zuvor so derart einsam gewesen. Verschiedene Unglücksfälle hatten auch den letzten seiner Wabenbrüder das Leben gekostet und Guide war häufig auf Missionen unterwegs gewesen, um Lanteaner-Technologie zu erbeuten. Zwar hatte Bonewhite in Guide damals noch nicht direkt einen Freund gesehen, aber zumindest wagte es Lightning nicht, ihn so offen anzugreifen, wenn der Gefährte der Königin an Bord gewesen war.

Einer der übelsten Scherze, die Lightning damals mit ihm trieb, war gewesen, sich öffentlich darüber auszulassen, dass selbst einer von Bonewhite's Untergebenen häufiger zur Königin gerufen wurde, als dieser. Andererseits hatte Ease damals schon ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen und sein Lächeln tat ein Übriges – nur Bonewhite hatte der Moonstone-Linie nie besonders viel abgewinnen können. Zu dünn, zu glatt, zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt – und im Fall von Ease auch noch oft zu leichtfertig. Aber Snow hatte einen Narren an ihm gefressen, er war ein beliebter Ausbilder und im Grunde Bonewhite egal gewesen, solang Ease nicht mit seinem Posten liebäugelte.

Guide war Stunden zuvor von einer Mission zurückgekehrt und beschäftigte jeden einzelnen Cleverman an Bord mit seiner neuesten Entdeckung. Es war eine der wenigen Ruhepausen des Krieges gewesen, und der Zeitpunkt für das Treffen der Königinnen der Allianz immer näher gerückt. Bereits vor Tagen hatte Sniper, der damalige Commander des Hives, die Drohnen und Offiziere ausgewählt gehabt, die Snow und ihn zu der „Konferenz" begleiten würden. Ease war nicht darunter und dessen Laune auf einem Tiefpunkt, das war trotz des stoischen Lächelns unübersehbar gewesen.

‚Guide, du verpasst ihre Abreise, wenn du nicht jetzt zum Hangar kommst!', hatte Bonewhite den damals Zweiten Offizier erinnert – bereits zum dritten Mal.

‚Ich bin gleich da… aber wir empfangen hier Werte… nein, das hat Zeit, ich bin unterwegs.'

„Sind die Drohnen an Bord?", hatte Sniper gefragt und Bonewhite genickt. Auch die zwei Wachoffiziere, der Pilot, die Brückenmannschaft, alle waren bereits auf dem kleinen Kreuzer gewesen, nur Snow und Sniper fehlten noch.

Bonewhite hatte immer Respekt für Sniper empfunden, auch wenn dieser sich häufig von persönlichen Gefühlen leiten ließ, vor allem seiner Abneigung gegenüber anderen Gefährten und Pallax der Königin – und Ease im Besonderen. Letzterer hatte ein ärgerliches Knurren ertönen lassen, als der Commander sich von ihnen entfernte. ‚Halt den Mund', hatte Bonewhite Ease angefaucht. Er selbst hatte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen können, als der Primary und sämtlichen Königinnen der Allianz auf einmal zu begegnen, aber in der Vorstellung des jüngeren Ease waren alle Wraith-Königinnen von absoluter Perfektion. Spätestens seit seiner Begegnung mit Stormeye war Bonewhite da allerdings anderer Ansicht.

Guide hatte die Abflugrampe nur Sekunden, bevor Snow von Lightning begleitet eintraf, erreicht und sich in der Gruppe der Lords eingereiht, die ihre Königin verabschieden sollten. Sniper hatte Guide offiziell das Kommando während seiner Abwesenheit übergeben und Snow ihnen allen noch einmal zugelächelt, bevor sie den Kreuzer betrat.

Minuten später hatte es Snow nicht mehr gegeben, war der Hive von Trümmerstücken getroffen worden und niemand wusste, was geschehen war. Es brauchte einige Stunden, bis die Ereignisse im Rat der Zenana zusammengetragen ein Bild ergaben: der Kreuzer war beim Eintritt in den Hyperraum explodiert – wie viele andere Wraith-Schiffe in der Galaxie auch. Ratlosigkeit, Trauer und ungerichtete Wut hatten sich zu einem gefährlichen Gebräu gemischt, das die Zenana zu sprengen vermocht hätte, wäre es nicht Guide gewesen, der ihnen einen undenkbaren Weg aufgezeigt hatte: „Unsere Königin hat eine Tochter. Sie ist ihr Ebenbild, nur wesentlich jünger. Wir müssten sie nur als Snow ausgeben, dann kann die Primary den Hive nicht für sich beanspruchen!"

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", hatte Lightning's Ruf den entstandenen Tumult übertönt. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Als Ruhe eingekehrt war, hatte Guide ihnen berichtet, wo Snow's und seine Tochter aufwuchs – wie bei allen jungen Königinnen war ihre Existenz geheim gehalten worden, meist wussten nicht einmal die Väter von ihren Nachkommen. Es waren vor allem Guide's Freunde unter den Lords, die diesem Plan recht schnell zugestimmt hatten. Nach langer Debatte hatte sich auch Lightning bereit erklärt, diesen Betrug mitzutragen: „Wahrscheinlich kann es gar nicht mehr schlimmer kommen…"

Einzig Rime war nicht zu überzeugen gewesen – bis Bonewhite ihm wortlos die Kehle durchschnitt. Selbst Guide hatte seinen Schützling mit mehr als nur Verwunderung angestarrt gehabt und dann das entstandene Schweigen durchbrochen: „Ich nehme mal an, das war deine Zustimmung, Bonewhite…"

Ja, das war in der Tat seine Zustimmung gewesen. Und die Grundlage dafür, dass nur noch Lightning und seine Brüder ihn in Zukunft nicht respektieren sollten. In den nächsten Tagen war das Chaos, das durch das Attero-Gerät der Lanteaner verursacht worden war, wie sie später herausfinden sollten, ihr größter Schutz. Der Versuch, Snow's Tochter durch den Sternenring an Bord zu holen, endete mit einem weiteren Desaster, dem aber nur einige Drohnen zum Opfer gefallen waren – wenn man einmal von der halben Dartbucht und einigen eilig evakuierten Decks in der Nähe absah.

Sudden kam einige Jahre später als Überlebender von einem der Hives, die im Kampf um die Stadt der Lanteaner zerstört worden waren, an Bord. Er hatte die ältere Snow nie kennen gelernt – und wenn alles gut ging, würde er auch nie auf die falsche Königin Steelflower treffen.

Sie näherten sich ihrem Ziel und die neuen Lanteaner kamen pünktlich auf die Brücke um – nichts zu sehen. „Sie sind nicht da…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 11 - P=Q=1/2**

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin nicht auf dem Schiff!" Je eher er die Menschen loswerden konnte, desto besser. Guide verließ sich auf sein Urteil. Gut. Bonewhite lag nicht viel an Diskussionen mit potentieller Nahrung. Einen Moment war er versucht, den Menschen den Sternenring des Hives zur Abreise anzubieten, andererseits lag der nächste erreichbare planetare nur wenige Minuten entfernt. Diese Zeit würde er sie noch ertragen.

Nachdem die Menschen von Bord waren, atmete er tief durch und rief die anderen Brückenoffiziere zusammen. „Vorschläge?", fragte er.

Ease betrachtete schweigend die Anzeige und runzelte die Stirn.

Bead grollte dumpf: „Hinfliegen, sofort die Waffen hochfahren und den Commander und unsere Königin zurück verlangen!"

Bonewhite warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Vielleicht war Bead einer der besten Waffenoffiziere, die dieser Hive je gesehen hatte, aber diplomatisches Vorgehen lag ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Wir könnten einen Grund vorschieben, mit dem Commander reden zu müssen und so etwas in Erfahrung bringen", meinte Sudden und drehte nachdenklich an einem seiner Zöpfe.

„Nein", entgegnete Ease und deutete auf ihre vorherige Position. „Wenn wir sie jetzt kontaktieren, kennen sie unseren Standort und werden sich fragen, wie wir ihnen folgen konnten. Wir sollten zurück und dann erst die Kommunikationskanäle öffnen…"

„Dadurch würden wir gut sechs Stunden Zeit verlieren, wenn Guide uns sofort zur Unterstützung braucht!", sagte Sudden und wandte sich direkt an Bonewhite: „Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass du es auf einen Kampf mit dem Hive der Primary ankommen lassen würdest, also wäre das wohl eher nebensächlich…"

Bonewhite starrte Sudden unbewegt an, bis dieser dem Protokoll entsprechend den Blick senken musste, dann beschloss er: „Kurs setzen auf unsere alte Position. Bead, du bleibst für die nächste Zeit auf der Brücke, alle anderen wegtreten!"

Ease und Bonewhite gingen gemeinsam zur Zenana. ‚Sudden hat Recht: du wirst die Primary nicht angreifen, selbst wenn sie Guide und Steelflower durchschaut hat!'

‚Den Hive zu erhalten hat oberste Priorität', entgegnete Bonewhite und schob den Unterkiefer vor.

‚Ist das eine Anweisung von Guide oder deine persönliche Sicht?', fragte Ease nach und lächelte kalt.

Bonewhite schwieg, erst als ihre Wege sich trennten, meinte er ruhig: ‚Bedenke, dass du der einzige außer mir bist, der von unserem Betrug weiß. Ich weiß, wie ich ein Geheimnis bewahren kann – und dazu benötige ich dich nicht.'

In seinem Quartier angekommen, ließ er sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen und richtete ein Stoßgebet an die Sterne. _Guide, ich hoffe, du bist noch am Leben! Es wird langsam einsam hier für mich…_

Ein Ruck durchfuhr das Schiff und Guide fragte: „Was war das?"

„Die mittlere Waffenanlage ist ausgefallen!", antwortete Precision und blickte zu Malice für weitere Befehle.

„Feuern aus allen anderen Batterien!", kam die Mischlingsfrau zuvor.

_Wenigstens scheint sie jetzt endlich den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen!_ Guide konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie derart rachsüchtig diese Frau bisher gehandelt hatte – nur um Wraith zu töten setzte sie sich selbst höchster Gefahr aus, würde sich wahrscheinlich sogar selbst opfern…

„Das ist unmöglich!", rief Malice aus, „Das feindliche Basisschiff ist explodiert!"

Als die Mitteilung über Eindringlinge kam, wusste Guide, dass Sheppard und seine Leute den Ausgang des Kampfes beeinflusst hatten. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich jetzt um sie zu kümmern, wichtiger war nun, die Schäden zu begutachten und beheben zu lassen. Precision begleitete ihn. Und wieder fühlte er sich neugierig beobachtet… ‚Frag einfach. Ich mag es nicht, angestarrt zu werden.'

Ertappt schaute Precision zur Seite und lenkte ab: „Wir haben einen Druckabfall im Deck unter uns. Die Techniker sind schon an der Arbeit, aber wir sollten einen anderen Weg zum Hangar nehmen. Die Struktur könnte schwerer beschädigt sein, als es im Moment scheint."

„Ja, nach einem Spaziergang im Freien ist mir heute nicht", brummte Guide und ließ den Waffenoffizier vorangehen. Vorsichtig tastete er den Geist des anderen ab und stutzte. ‚Ich warte immer noch auf deine Frage!'

‚Ich… frage mich, wie sie so ist…', kam es zögerlich von Precision.

‚Steelflower?' Guide runzelte die Stirn. Dann lachte er auf. ‚Oh, sie ist großartig! Launisch wie jede Königin, aber DU wirst ihr sicherlich gefallen!' Das Gesicht des jungen Blades lief dunkler an und Guide wusste, dass er richtig gelegen hatte. ‚Sie pflegt zwar für gewöhnlich, sich an einem auch mir geheimen Ort aufzuhalten, aber wenn sie reist, tut sie das meist auf meinem Schiff. Ich wollte dich sowieso dorthin versetzen – und nun denke ich, dir wird das auch recht sein!' Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Erstaunlich, WIE überzeugend die Mischlingsfrau geworden war! Zumindest für einen Wraith, der noch nie wirklichen Umgang mit einer echten Königin gehabt hatte… Dann lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. ‚Malice! Er war der Gefährte der Primary, habe ich Recht?'

‚Ja… wieso fragt Ihr?' Precision war verwirrt. ‚Wusstet Ihr das nicht?'

Guide fauchte und bleckte die Zähne. „Kümmere du dich um die Piloten des anderen Hives. Erstelle eine Liste, wer brauchbar ist und wer eher mittelmäßig, ich hole sie mir später ab." Es war üblich, dass sich Überlebende eines im Kampf unterlegenen Hives den Siegern unterwarfen, aber er hatte keine Zeit, die Treueschwüre jetzt persönlich entgegen zu nehmen. Wenn der Mischlingsfrau etwas geschehen sollte, würde sein ganzer Plan scheitern! So eilig, wie er konnte, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, kehrte er in den Thronsaal zurück – und das keine Sekunde zu früh.

„Ich fürchte, ihre Regentschaft ist vorbei, _meine Königin!_" Malice hatte sein Schwert schon sehr nah an der Kehle der Mischlingsfrau, als Guide zweimal auf ihn feuerte. Nachdem er ihm das Genick gebrochen hatte, konnten sie wenigstens sicher sein, dass sie einen Feind weniger an Bord hatten. „Der wird Ihnen keine Probleme mehr bereiten…"

„Danke…", hauchte die Mischlingsfrau und Guide spürte, dass sie es wirklich aufrichtig meinte.

„Ich werde jetzt mein Schiff rufen – und vermeiden Sie, noch einmal zu den Gefangenen zu gehen, solang Sie an Bord sind. Ich konnte spüren, dass er daran dachte, Sie dort gesehen zu haben, als er Ihre Kehle aufschlitzen wollte."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ein Wraith je eine Königin angreifen würde – bis heute!"

„Ja, das muss ein lehrreicher Tag für Sie bisher gewesen sein", stellte Guide brummend fest. Er würde sie garantiert nicht über die Feinheiten der sozialen Struktur der Wraith aufklären. Auch wenn er mittlerweile fest davon überzeugt war, dass auch den Menschen Dinge wie Loyalität, Freundschaft, Liebe und Brüderlichkeit bekannt waren, sollten sie eben glauben, die Wraith wären nur klar hierarchisch organisiert. Es gab Tage, an denen er jedes Gefühl für eine Schwäche hielt. Dieser war einer davon.

A/N: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin nicht auf dem Schiff!" – mein Lieblingszitat *g* Von wegen, nur Todd/Guide hätte Humor…

Ich halte mich nicht ganz an die deutsche Synchronisation, da mir dieses Chaos mit „Sie", „du" und „Ihr" so ziemlich den Rest gibt. Im Original heißt es „You", wenn überhaupt jemand direkt damit angesprochen wird. Nennt es Autorenfreiheit, ich benutze, was mir sinnvoll erscheint.

Die Formel P=Q=1/2 habe ich einem Matheforum entnommen. Sie besagt, dass es eine theoretische 50:50-Wahrscheinlichkeit beim Münzwurf gibt, welche Seite oben liegt. Wie gesagt: theoretisch. Ich selbst war in Mathematik schon immer eine Niete, darum kann ich nicht bestätigen, ob die Formel stimmt, aber sie macht sich ganz hübsch als Kapitelüberschrift!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 12 – Kopf**

Die Nachricht, dass Guide nichts geschehen und ihre eigene Königin nun Primary der Allianz war, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer im Hive. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fiel sämtliche Anspannung von Bonewhite ab und er fühlte sich nur noch unendlich müde. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er den Unterhaltungen und Gedankenfetzen der Mannschaft, konnte aber nicht einmal ein Lächeln aufbringen. Sobald sie mit dem Hive der „abgesetzten" Primary zusammentreffen würden, sollte er die Menschen wieder an Bord nehmen – keine besonders beglückende Aussicht. Vor allem deshalb nicht, weil Guide noch einige Tage auf dem anderen Schiff verbringen wollte. „Und was soll mit den Menschen in der Zwischenzeit geschehen?", hatte er gefragt und Guide lächelnd geantwortet: „Behandelt sie wie willkommene Gäste – _die Königin_ wird ihnen ein oder zwei Tage später folgen, dann bist du sie alle wieder los!"

_Willkommene Gäste… so willkommen wie Zahnschmerzen…_ Nein, Bonewhite konnte und wollte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, Menschen außerhalb der Vorratskammern herumlaufen zu lassen. Solang man sie in Nahrungskapseln hielt, brauchten sie weder Wasser noch Futter. Sie sprachen dort auch nicht und erst recht stolperten sie einem nicht ständig vor die Füße. Snow – beide Snows – hatten es immer abgelehnt, Anbeter zu halten. Und so, wie sich der Wilde und der Anführer dieser Menschengruppe aufführten, würde niemand glauben, dass es sich um die persönlichen Anbeter ihrer _Königin_ handelte, egal, was Guide dazu meinte. Am Besten, er schickte Sudden vorläufig in den Winterschlaf, der Meister der Darts war ihm mittlerweile fast genauso lästig geworden wie diese Menschen.

Aber zunächst wollte er die letzten paar Stunden vor dem Treffen in seinem Quartier allein sein. Seit er auch noch Ease vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, fühlte er sich so einsam wie selten zuvor, da brauchte er keine Gesellschaft zu. Bead führte die Brücke, Ease hatte sich ebenfalls in sein Quartier zurückgezogen (und schlief, war das zu glauben?), Sudden scheuchte seine Piloten durch verschiedene Simulationen – im Moment wurde er nicht gebraucht. Ärger und Aufregung kamen meist eh von allein.

Seltsam. So verbunden die Wraith untereinander auch waren, so beengt man in den Hives auch lebte: es gab immer genug Platz für die absolute Einsamkeit. Bonewhite hatte noch nie zu den Wraith gehört, die schnell oder gar leicht Freundschaften schlossen. Hätte Guide ihn nicht immer wieder angetrieben, protegiert, in die richtigen Posten gedrängt, er wäre heute wahrscheinlich noch ein einfacher Wachoffizier. Stattdessen schlug er sich nun schon seit Jahrtausenden mit den Intrigen der Führungsoffiziere herum, lebte in der Zenana – oder was davon noch übrig war – und der Einzige, den er einen Freund nannte, verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Lanteanern als auf seinem eigenen Hive nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Nun gut, Bonewhite war seit fast zwölf Jahren Hivemaster, aber glücklicher machte ihn das nicht. Er war für alles verantwortlich und es gab immer nur die Möglichkeit, andere gegen sich aufzubringen.

Wenigstens hatte er schon frühzeitig gelernt, dass es auch Vorteile hatte, nicht allzu viel zu reden. Nur Sudden und Ease waren diejenigen, die ständig eine Erklärung von ihm verlangten, abgesehen von Guide. Aber nur Guide zwang ihn auch immer wieder in die Knie, sorgte dafür, dass er sich unsicher wie ein Anwärter fühlte und ihn zu sich aufschauen ließ. Um ihn kurze Zeit später nach seinem Rat zu fragen oder in Dinge einzuweihen, die ihn eigentlich gar nichts angingen. Oder brachte ihn in die absurdesten Situationen, was beinahe genauso häufig vorkam.

Nach Fever's Tod stand Bonewhite plötzlich allein da, war in die Zenana befördert worden, war Erster Wachkommandant und Guide nicht für ihn erreichbar gewesen. Zutiefst schockiert und verunsichert hatte er das getan, was er am Besten konnte: schweigen und sich nichts anmerken lassen. Firehead's Posten zu übernehmen war nicht die eigentliche Schwierigkeit gewesen, die anfallenden Arbeiten hatte er souverän und zur Zufriedenheit aller Schwadronskommandanten ausgeführt. Doch wenn es Zeit zum Wachwechsel geworden war, hatte er nichts mit sich anzufangen gewusst. Die meiste Zeit hatte er damit verbracht, die Wände des für ihn viel zu großen Quartiers anzustarren und sich zu bemühen, die Trauer zu unterdrücken, die ihn nicht schlafen ließ.

Nach einigen Wochen hatte Guide ihn dort aufgesucht und angesichts der Unordnung nur den Kopf geschüttelt. „Es ist geradezu erstaunlich, wie man mit so wenigen Besitztümern ein solches Chaos anrichten kann!"

Die Worte waren wie durch eine dicke Nebelwand zu Bonewhite durchgedrungen und er hatte sich wohl zum ersten Mal richtig umgeschaut: alles hatte noch genau dort gelegen, wo die Drohnen es bei seinem Umzug abgeladen hatten. Nur aus dem Kleiderhaufen, der sich in der Schlafecke türmte, hatte Bonewhite gelegentlich etwas Frisches herausgesucht. Benutzte – und mittlerweile vom Nebel gereinigte – Kleidung war auf dem Boden drum herum verteilt gewesen. Der Becher, der frisches Trinkwasser auffing, war seit Tagen nicht geleert worden und übergelaufen gewesen. Es hatte Bonewhite nicht interessiert. Nichts hatte ihn interessiert.

„Was tust du eigentlich die ganze Zeit, wenn du nicht arbeitest?", hatte Guide gefragt und den Kamm, den er in dem Stapel auf dem Tisch gefunden hatte, dazu benutzt, Bonewhite die Haare zu kämmen. „Du siehst fürchterlich aus, dein Quartier ist ein Schlachtfeld und die Sprache hast du anscheinend auch noch verloren!"

Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis Bonewhite reagiert hatte, dann wehrte er halbherzig Guide ab, der ihm den Kamm dann in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Dann kämm dich selbst, ich werde in der Zeit deine Kleider weglegen… hast du keinen Helfer bisher? Hier kann man ja nicht einmal eine Drohne reinlassen ohne dass es Gerede gibt…"

Bonewhite hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und wieder geöffnet. Dann meinte er leise: „Das ist Fever's Kamm…"

Guide hatte innegehalten und war zu ihm zurückgekehrt, hatte sich auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber gesetzt und gemeint: „Fever ist höchstwahrscheinlich – nein, ganz sicher – tot. Du lebst. Oder zumindest atmest du noch. Finde dich damit ab. Es gibt genügend andere, die sofort deine Stelle einnehmen würden!" Als Bonewhite nicht antwortete, hatte Guide gefragt: „Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass die Hälfte von diesem Zeug auch noch dein Erbe von Fever darstellt? Da habe ich ja schon als Anwärter mehr besessen…"

„Warum bin ich hier?", hatte Bonewhite gefragt und war langsam aus seiner Starre aufgewacht. Als Guide ihn nur verständnislos angeschaut hatte, fragte er genauer: „Wieso hat die Königin behauptet, ich wäre ein Pallax?"

„Weil ich sie darum gebeten hatte. Sie wird dich allerdings wohl nie allein zu sich rufen lassen. Sie hält Wind's Erbanlagen nicht für kostbar genug, um sie mit ihren eigenen mischen zu wollen", hatte Guide ruhig geantwortet, dann traurig zugefügt: „Hätte Fever sich nichts anmerken lassen, wäre er noch bei uns. Ich habe in der Vergangenheit schon mehrere Brüder verloren, aber nur in Kämpfen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es sein muss, jemanden so sinnlos zu verlieren…"

Sinnlos. Ja, das hatte es getroffen. Sowohl Fever's Tod wie auch Bonewhite's neuer Status als Pallax. Absolut sinnlos. Nun hatte es an ihm selbst gelegen, seinem Leben einen echten Sinn zu geben. In den nächsten Wochen war es mühsam gewesen, sich völlig aus der Starre zu befreien, oft genug hatte er Guide's Hilfe benötigt, um nicht wieder aufzugeben, aber er hatte es geschafft. Und irgendwann war er sich auch nicht mehr so einsam vorgekommen. Lightning hatte ihn vom ersten Augenblick an gehasst, was ihm bei Guide's Vertrauten in der Zenana viele Sympathien einbrachte. Die Offiziere unter seinem Kommando vertrauten ihm, nicht zu Letzt, weil viele in ihm Hornet's Art wieder erkannten. Mit den Jahren schloss er sogar einige wenige, dafür intensive Freundschaften und verlor sie wieder. Nur Guide war noch übrig – Guide, ein ewiges Rätsel, sein Commander, seine Nemesis.

‚Bonewhite? Wir sind gleich am Treffpunkt!', riss Bead ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

‚Ich gehe zum Hangar, Ease soll ebenfalls dort sein, wenn wir die _Fracht_ entgegennehmen', antwortete er und machte sich auf den Weg. Sudden empfing die beiden Offiziere grummelnd mit dem absoluten Mindestmaß an Respekt, aber Bonewhite war nicht in der Stimmung, sich zu streiten.

Ease hingegen schon. „Sudden, Guide findet jetzt sicher genügend Kreuzer, auf denen ein Commander gesucht wird! Wenn ich ihm nicht vorschlagen soll, dich auf ein Versorgungsschiff zu verbannen, solltest du dich besser zusammenreißen!"

Gegen seinen Willen musste Bonewhite kurz grinsen. Ihm war wieder eingefallen, dass er Guide damals vorgeschlagen hatte, Sudden's ehemaligen Kreuzer abzuschießen – ein Versorgungsschiff war natürlich noch leichter zu entbehren. Er ließ Ease an seinen Gedanken teilhaben, der daraufhin auch grinste und meinte: ‚Ich war mir immer sicher, dass du das nicht im Scherz gemeint hattest…'

Wenigstens war Ease nicht nachtragend. Bonewhite atmete tief durch und machte sich auf die Ankunft der Lanteaner gefasst. Ob er sie wohl zunächst in einer Zelle unterbringen konnte? Natürlich nur, um den Schein zu wahren, verstand sich…


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 13 – Remis**

„Ich würde es doch sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie sich nur in den Bereichen aufhalten würden, die ich Ihnen zugewiesen hatte", sagte Bonewhite und führte den Cleverman der Lanteaner am Arm zurück in das Quartier, das die Menschen sich seit zwei Tagen teilten.

Der Wilde hob nur eine Augenbraue und der Anführer verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel, bevor er meinte: „Ihr Commander teilte uns mit, dass wir Ihre Gäste seien – sperrt man Gäste bei den Wraith etwa immer ein?"

„Und ich teilte Ihnen bereits mehrfach mit, dass Sie zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nicht ständig auf den Gängen herumirren sollten!", knurrte der Wraith und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Hey, Moment!" Der Anführer hatte sich von seinen Stuhl erhoben und folgte Bonewhite auf den Gang hinaus, „Ich verstehe, dass Sie gereizt sind, aber _noch_ warten wir auf Teyla! Und Sie sollten uns auf dem Laufenden halten, was geschieht!"

Bonewhite knirschte mit den Zähnen, bevor er betont ruhig, ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortete: „Sobald es etwas Neues gibt, werde ich Sie persönlich informieren."

„Also DAS glaube ich Ihnen jetzt ganz bestimmt…", meinte der, den sie Sheppard nannten und hob seine Waffe etwas, die er nie abzulegen schien. „Ich _denke_, wir werden Sie häufiger mal auf Ihrer Brücke besuchen kommen, nur so für alle Fälle… Sie könnten uns ja vergessen haben…"

Sehr langsam wendete sich Bonewhite um. „… und ich _denke_, das wird mir so schnell nicht mehr gelingen… Falls Sie es immer noch nicht begriffen haben: Sie sind Futter – und die Mannschaft hungrig! Nicht jeder hier ist so gastfreundlich wie unser Commander…"

„Hatten Sie uns einem Ihrer Kollegen nicht als _‚Anbeter der Königin'_ vorgestellt gehabt? Bedeutet das nicht auch, dass wir… tabu sind?" Wenn der Mensch Angst hatte, dann verbarg er sie sehr gut, als Bonewhite langsam auf ihn zukam und nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stehen blieb und fauchte: „Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte: bleiben Sie in Ihrem Quartier, fassen Sie nichts an, laufen Sie nicht herum, oder ich werde mir die Freiheit nehmen, Sie zu Ihrer Sicherheit in eine Zelle sperren zu lassen…"

„Na, dann wäre ich ja nur zu gern dabei, wenn Sie Ihrem Commander das erklären müssten!", meinte der Mensch mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

„Da mein Commander Sie weit besser kennt als ich, bedürfte das wohl kaum noch einer Erklärung. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden… ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun, als mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten…"

„Ja. Okay. Gehen Sie ruhig. In einer Stunde erwarte ich allerdings einen Bericht über…"

Was auch immer der Mensch noch sagen wollte, Bonewhite hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen lauschte er Ease: ‚Bonewhite, es ist so weit! Sie wird jetzt zu uns hinüber kommen!'

‚Und Guide?', fragte er nach.

‚Bleibt noch. Wir sollen schon einmal nach Tempes fliegen und die Vorräte auffüllen.', meinte Ease und Erleichterung schwang mit. Die Nahrungsbehälter hatten sich schon bedenklich geleert.

„Sie haben Glück: die _Königin_ ist bereits auf dem Weg zu uns – und ich wäre glücklich, wenn Sie sofort nach ihrer Ankunft gemeinsam abreisen würden.", teilte Bonewhite dem Menschen im freundlichsten Ton, zu dem er noch fähig war, mit. „Ihr Gefährt steht im Hangar, wie Sie ja wissen…"

„Oh ja, der Jumper. Nett, dass Sie veranlassen konnten, ihn vom anderen Schiff hierher zu bringen. Sie werden uns doch sicher zum Hangar begleiten, oder?"

_Allein schon um sicher zu stellen, dass ihr wirklich alle den Hive verlasst_… „Wie könnte ich mir das entgehen lassen?"

(***)

Vier Tage später kehrte auch Guide zurück, in Begleitung mehrerer Offiziere und Clevermen, die er versetzen wollte. Sudden war bereits auf dem Schiff der ehemaligen Primary zum Hivemaster ernannt worden, was besonders Ease und Bonewhite verstimmte. Weniger, dass sie nun auf seine Gesellschaft verzichten mussten, aber der kometenhafte Aufstieg ihres Rivalen störte sie einfach. Die Willkommenszeremonie verlief dementsprechend kurz und unterkühlt.

„Wie ich sehe, läuft hier alles reibungslos…", meinte Guide lauernd, als er mit Bonewhite zu seinem Quartier unterwegs war. Als keine Antwort kam, fügte er privater hinzu: ‚Du weißt schon, dass ich Sudden aus gutem Grund versetzt habe?'

‚Ihr habt immer gute Gründe, Commander. Es steht mir nicht zu, diese zu hinterfragen.', entgegnete Bonewhite ungerührt und öffnete die Tür für Guide, blieb jedoch an der Schwelle stehen.

‚Reinkommen', befahl Guide scharf und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Da er nicht aufgefordert wurde, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen, blieb Bonewhite in respektvollem Abstand stehen, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und senkte leicht den Kopf.

„Sudden ist zufrieden und ich dachte, besonders du wärest froh, ihn nicht mehr an Bord zu haben. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht."

„Er ist ein guter Führungsoffizier hier gewesen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Precision Eure Erwartungen erfüllen kann."

Guide stöhnte auf. „Lass den Unsinn! Wir waren immer Freunde – auch wenn ich manchmal mehr von dir verlange, als von jedem anderen. Du bist hier Hivemaster und sonst hätte es nur noch Ease verdient gehabt, befördert zu werden. Aber ich brauche euch beide hier." Er wies Bonewhite an, sich zu setzen und fuhr fort: „Precision ist ein guter Waffenoffizier und als Meister der Darts wird er sich auch gut machen. Außerdem ist er unsterblich in unsere _Königin_ verliebt…"

Bonewhite entgleiste das Gesicht.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß… Allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich ein Monster erschaffen habe… die Mischlingsfrau hat ihre Sache mehr als nur gut gemacht. Beängstigend gut…" Guide ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und runzelte die Stirn. ‚Ich werde auf den Vorschlag der Menschen mit der Gentherapie eingehen müssen…' Er blickte auf und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass sein Zweiter Offizier die ausdruckslose Maske aufgesetzt hatte, die ihm sagte, dass er zu weit ging – wieder einmal. ‚Nein, keine Tests auf diesem Hive. Dafür habe ich ja jetzt den von Sudden!'

„Er wird glücklich sein, dass er für diese wichtige Aufgabe ausgewählt wurde.", meinte Bonewhite trocken

„Ja. Und sollte es funktionieren, erwarte ich von dir, dass dieser Hive der nächste ist, der die Behandlung durchführen lässt."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, dann meinte Bonewhite sanft: „Was wird aus uns, wenn wir nicht mehr…" Er verstummte und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Guide zu, „Im Moment hoffe ich noch, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, die Therapie anzuwenden. Es könnte noch Jahre dauern, aber die kleine Heilerin ist sehr findig. Ich habe den Menschen zugesagt, dass wir uns in ein paar Wochen mit ihnen treffen werden."

Bonewhite atmete tief durch. „Bitte nicht auf diesem Schiff…"

„Ah, Sheppard, ja?" Guide lachte leise. „Er erinnert mich an jemanden, ich weiß nur nicht so recht, an wen…"

_Ich werde dir jetzt garantiert nicht auf die Sprünge helfen, alter Mann_, dachte Bonewhite und meinte: „Wir hatten unsere Differenzen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, mein Junge… Aber ich weiß, wie viel Geduld du aufzubringen vermagst, wenn ich dich darum bitte." Er beugte sich vor und fügte hinzu: „Wesentlich mehr, als wenn ich es dir nur befehle…"

Bonewhite dachte an die vielen Höhen und Tiefen, die ihre _Freundschaft_ durchlebt hatte. An Zeiten, als er mehr als nur die Hilfe eines Freundes gebraucht hatte – und auch bekam. Dicht gefolgt von Phasen, in denen er Guide ein ums andere Mal hätte ermorden können. „Du hast dich verändert."

„Nicht nur ich." Guide lächelte, aber die Sorgenfalten, die sich immer tiefer in seine Züge eingegraben hatten, ließen ihn trotzdem grimmig erscheinen. „Weißt du noch, wie wir auf Doral in diese Herde wild gewordene Grasbüffel geraten sind und sich der Sternenring nicht mehr anwählen ließ?"

„Ja." Bonewhite nickte. „Das waren mit die schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens…"

„Nicht nur deine… der Gestank war unerträglich, aber du hast nicht einen Ton gesagt." Guide lachte: „Heute würdest du mir ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich mir das Zeug abwaschen solle, egal wie…"

„… oder eine Meile Abstand halten…" Bonewhite grinste. Damals hätte Guide ihm für eine solche Äußerung aber auch das Genick gebrochen.

**ENDE**

A/N: Eigentlich wollte ich mir das „Babysitting extrem" verkneifen, aber auf besonderen Wunsch schreibe ich ja fast alles… hätte eine eigene Geschichte werden können *g*

Zuerst wollte ich noch bis zum Ende von „Der verlorene Stamm" weiter schreiben, aber mein Urlaub – und damit die Zeit, in der ich kontinuierlich schreiben kann – neigt sich dem Ende zu. Ein paar wilde Ideen habe ich noch, auch bin ich noch nicht fertig mit Fever und Blueface, aber ich habe auch gemerkt, dass ich dazu das Format der Geschichte hätte ändern müssen. Lieber schreibe ich noch ein oder zwei Stories in einem anderen, gewohnteren Erzählstil. Allerdings könnten das sehr langwierige Aktionen mit sehr unregelmäßigen Updates werden, weshalb ich nichts versprechen kann und möchte.

Ich hoffe, die Komplexität der Beziehung zwischen Guide/Todd und Bonewhite/Kenny ist mir auch so halbwegs gelungen darzustellen, wie ich sie sehe. Ich denke, in über Zehntausend Jahren entwickelt sich vieles, was wir kurzlebigen Menschen nur schwer nachvollziehen können, uns aber auch nicht ganz fremd ist. Freundschaft und Pflichtgefühl, fast familiäre Bande und der Wunsch, sich eigenständig zu entwickeln, Nähe und Distanz, Grenzüberschreitungen, Gewissensbisse – warum sollten die Wraith das nicht kennen? Immerhin haben sie ja auch viel mehr Zeit, alles zu durchleben. Und wie sagte Guide/Todd zu Sheppard: „Es gibt vieles, das Sie von den Wraith bisher nicht wissen…"


End file.
